Melody of the Broken Heartened
by shurashur09
Summary: For over a year Sesshoumaru has sought the comfort of flesh from the most unlikely of lovers. But now has come the time for the InuYoukai lord to mate and acquire an heir, something his lover is unable to provide him with. Full Summary Inside.
1. Reflections

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Viz, Rumiko Takashi and other affiliated parties. I do not generate any money from the usage of these characters.**

**Summary: **

**For over a year Sesshoumaru has sought the comfort of flesh from the most unlikely of lovers. But now has come the time for the InuYoukai lord to mate and acquire an heir, something his lover is unable to provide him with. In anguish said lover flees not knowing that the heir his former lover sought was now growing heavily within his womb.**

**I've actually been working on this since early August; this story actually has been a work-in-progress for a little more than a year. I love this pairing and since there aren't that many fics in regard to this couple so I decided to write one. Enjoy. But I wanted to see if you're able to guess who our mystery couple is and to help me decide whether are not to go through with it, and one you guys did. The winner is: jam; it's a Sesshoumaru & Miroku pairing. Good job email me at for your story jam. All you others enjoy.**

* * *

**Melody of the Broken Heartened**

**Chapter One**

"**Reflections"**

* * *

_**There are times I wonder if what I felt was truly love or merely in an obsession based on lust that easily gave way to childish notions of a prince on a white steed and a golden haired maiden in constant distress. But sadly the simple truth that had so carelessly evaded me for the last three months came to light, for he wasn't no prince charming and I certainly wasn't a blonde. But he was….so perfect, and I was so lonely. Obsession and lust easily clouded me and naivety deceipcally coursed through me.**_

_**But neither of us were prepared for the consequences of our liaison least of all me….**_

* * *

**First Person P.O.V.**

"Ahhh….Uhhh…Harder…." The words flowed easily from reddened lips.

"Grr…." Resonated from the ethereal being entire body. As he slowed his thrust into the ample flesh underneath, his partner gave out a loud moan. The youkai growled in pleasure, his inner beast practically purred as said partner flesh parted easily to allow his girth safe passage within the silky walls, nestling him within the tight heat.

He angled his thrust hitting the other prostate dead on causing his partner back to arch in hopes of getting more of that delicious pressure.

"Mhmm…"

The youth beneath him bit quickly at the swollen lips in hopes of keeping the pleasurable noises contained. The man thrusting above did not like his lovers to make any type of sound. Quiet and pliant that was their deal. Wonder surged through the youth form as why he was so adamant about them using the term lovers when they met. It was the being above who decided when and where they would meet, other's desires meant little toward him. On the plus side the youkai rutting roughly over always made sure his lovers found their release.

They weren't making love this was just animalistic rutting; in other words fucking, plain and simple.

"Mhm…." Quickly the youth mouth closed. Fear radiating at the repercussion the youkai would take. The last time the raven-haired beauty even so much as gasp was their first time, as punishment the creature above had refused him release and had even spanked at his tanned bottom till it was red as ripened cherries. To the youth mortification the experience had been pleasurable. The main reason their tryst lasted longer was because the youth was more pliant and durable for the Lord's reigned.

Opening blearily amethyst colored eyes; the youth was surprised to find that the subject of the Lord interest was the different expressions playing across his own face….

* * *

**Second P.O.V**

The youth beneath him was delectable morsel so complaint and willing to try anything to appease and sate his hunger, and sate his hunger the youth did. He was quite different from his usual lovers; him being a male meant nothing to him afterall his very kind was a taboo according to monks and priests. Not that he gave a damn what other thoughts of him after all he was…

"Ahhh….Uhhh…Harder…." He looked down and couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips at the sight of those kissable lips part in pleasure.

When had it become so addicting, for centuries he took lovers and slaughtered them not to soon after. But this youth from his succulent ruby red lips and honey colored skin was a treat he had no intention of disposing anytime in the near future.

It was too bad the youth could not become with pup, he was sure that if the youth beneath him were to become his mate that he would at least not tire of him and seek his carnal desires from others, for a century or two. But there was the fact that his lover was ningen, any pup sired between them he would quickly have to dispose of. He had no intention of following his father's example and siring a half-breed.

But this lovely little morsel was just perfect for the role of his mistress, because afterall who knew how he liked it, who else could handle his substantial girth and his sometimes sadistic desires.

"Mhh…" was the muffled sound that interrupted his thoughts. He looked down to see the boy eyes were shut tight, lips reddened to the point of bleeding.

The boy could barely control his cries of pleasure. So fearful was the youth below of the repercussions of such noises his lips had become to leak fluid. He unhappily noted were not of his own making. It would seem he remembered their first night, the night he plucked the youth virginity and left him nothing more but a shivering and mewing addict to his cock and touch.

Despites his warnings the youth let out a gasp when he first entered, as punishment he denied the youth release of any kind, and spanked his bottom till they bled red. The youth to his shock and great pleasure enjoyed his punishment, and without any type of assistance had two orgasms…..He of course didn't punish him, he was far too pleased by the youth enjoyment at sexual activities that were violent.…..

* * *

**First P.O.V.**

Those eyes widened as the object of his obsession came closer and kissed him; he gasped allowing his lover access to the dark cavern of his mouth. Plundering it restlessly the being above coaxed his tongue into play, his serpent like tongue massaged the inside of his mouth sweeping the top, lapping at the bottom, caressing his gums, and sliding over his teeth. A muffled whimper was all that escaped his mouth. Shyly he pressed against his lover, a tightened gripped around his waist, and deeper and harder thrusts were his rewards. He repeated the movement and soon he begun to feel it…..

His lover was growing in width and in length, and very soon…yes. Pulling their mouths apart he gasped. As his lover became stuck within him, it would seem his knot had been incurred.

Never before had that happen, he usually pulled away and ordered him to suckle upon his heavy cock. He refused to release his seed within him. It would always seem he was disgusted of his seed littering his soiled posterior or merely fearful of impregnating him. Like that could happen, he snorted.

The beast above did not stop nor slowed down his thrusting's they became harder, faster and so much better. Moan after moan escaped his parted lips and the being above seemed to take even great pleasure from his once silent cries. Together they both soared to their completion. His seed coated their belly and chest. His lover cock was still embedded within his heat; he sucked at him drinking all the warm fluid he could get. He knew from teachings that the knot would remain till not a drop was left. Usually the aggressor would even lap at the submissive partner entrance administrating a special enzyme to ensure that none of his seed would escape, thus ensuring conception. Lucky that was not the case here.

A sob racked through his form as he finally met completion, it felt different than before more intense. His eyes widen at a strange feeling as he soon became aware that his lover teeth were embedded within his flesh. Between his neck and shoulders, at the juncture he'd been given a mark. He was owned from the moment their flesh became as one and now he was only disheartened by the kiss that had stolen his very soul. First his body falling into temptation of this god, and then his heart was so easily disillusioned by the sometime caring caress against his skin…..

Slowly his lover eased himself from up above, his now spent cock slipped from his abused entrance leaving a trail of semen and blood. He remained perfectly still till he left…a gasp escaped his lips again as he felt the youkai above licking his body.

The now canine tongue lapped at his neck before leaving a trail of saliva to his still hard nubs. He drew the first into his mouth; his rough tongue circled them hungrily. He soon began sucking roughly at his nipples his fangs grazing them subtly, seductively as though an infant suckling on its mother's bosom.

Unable to contain himself he let out a loud keening noise his hands flying to pull at his hair the sensations coursed through him leaving him wanting, panting for more. He arched his back in hopes that the evil being above toying with his nipples would gift him with release.

With a soft pop he freed his mouth from his now reddened nipple, kissing its twin, before making his way down. His tongue softly caressing at his stomach, kneading every muscle, familiarizing every twitch and then dipping his tongue into his belly button, he shuddered in desire as he caught sight of red tinged eyes watching him. A moan broke free from his lip at the overwhelming lust that was building within; like a volcano paused to blow. His release was steadily reaching its climatic release.

Before he came face to face with his member, he knew that compared to his lovers girth he was nothing. The man above was a good nine inches, but when he became stuck his length increased by three inches. He swore on his life that the mighty cock once embedded within him, fucked him from both holes at once. His width was two and a half inches; he couldn't even wrapped one hand over that pulsating meat. And his width increased by two made it quite a feat to move from underneath.

A sigh escaped his lips as he felt the creature lap at the head of his cock, before drawing his cock into his mouth. The youkai tongue swirled along the sides before drawing it further into his throat….

* * *

**Second P.O.V.**

He heard his lover whimper as he slowed his pace snarling he felt his beast rise and soon his thrusts became harder, faster. Moan after moan escaped the youth parted lips. Yessss he hissed in pleasure as the youths keens of pleasure became louder. He was almost there his thrusts slowed as he tried to prolong the pleasure. He felt his fangs lengthen and without hesitation or thought of the future consequences embedded his fangs in the junction between his neck and shoulders, forever tying them together.

Stars imploded within his mind, as he closed his eyes to better negate the pleasure coursing through him. He realized that he had to fight to remain conscience; a gnawing in the back of his mind reminded him he had a duty to perform.

His cock was still embedded within the tight heat; it sucked at him drinking all the warm fluid it could get. His knot held him anchored firmly within the boy, and would not falter till his beast was sure that conception was achieved. He would of course have to leave his saliva at the boy entrance to ensure his seed remained within his womb. To better the chance of him becoming with child. He knew from teachings that the knot would remain till his seed fully coated his womb. In the back of his mind he remembered that his current lover was a mortal male thus pregnancy was impossible….but still why waste such a pleasurable experience.

His now canine tongue lapped at the youth neck lovingly, before leaving a trail of saliva to his still hard nubs. He drew the first into his mouth; his rough tongue circled them hungrily. He soon began sucking roughly at the nipples his fangs grazing them subtly, seductively.

The boy beneath him unable to contain himself let out a loud keening noise his hands flying to pull at his hair the sensations coursed through him leaving him wanting, panting for more. He watched as he arched his back in hopes that he would stop toying with his nipples and gift him with release.

With a soft pop he freed his mouth from the reddened nipple, kissing its twin, before making his way down. His tongue softly caressing at his stomach, kneading every muscle, familiarizing every twitch and then dipping he dipped his tongue into his belly button. The boy shuddered in desire as he caught sight of his red tinged eyes watching him. He soon came face to face with his young lover member.

To most Youkai, ningen scents were intolerable they stunk of sweat and lust. Their stenches bled too heavily into their noses, thus explaining why Youkai barely took ningen's as their lovers and seldom as their mates. It would take an exceptional ningen to catch the eye of a youkai and hold their attention. His father and that insufferable ningen wench were a fine example, she possess a keen intellect (for a filthy ningen) as well as intuition.

To think she once prophesized that a "_Mortal flesh would part and gift him thrice with the seeds of his immortality_". He scoffed at that, foolish seers and their inability to make sense.

But this one beneath him had worth as a perfect sexual companion, and perhaps if he continued to prove his worth to him in bed he would gift him with immortality.

A sigh escaped the boy lips as he felt him lap at the head of his cock, before he slowly drew his cock into his mouth. His tongue swirled along the sides before drawing it further into his throat. He swallowed the cock whole before burying his nose into the raven locks between his lover legs. The musky scent of rainwater and herbs, were part of the reason he became drawn to the ningen underneath.

Pulling his mouth from the hard member, he heard the youth let out a whimper. He smirked against the flesh nudging it slowly before surveying his handiwork.

Bruises littered the raven-haired beauty hips and neck, but that was usual seeing as their rutting was quite rough. With the youth he found he could release his full lust on him without fear of him weeping or dying. In fact the youth spurred him along, he enjoyed their encounters and even if the consequences of their meetings were wounds and the inability to sit or walk. Bite marks littered his chest and neck, none as vibrant or bloody as the mark he place on his neck.

He nuzzled the youth crotch before spreading his legs apart. He eyed that pink hole that glistened with his release as it oozed out slithering between his crevice. He lapped at the semen. The boy shivered from above. He followed the trail back up before he carefully nudged at the hole. His tongue slipped in as he tasted his essence as he slowly push in his saliva.

The boy above had pulled himself to a sitting position, before he slid his legs apart and holstered them onto his shoulders.

Pulling away he watched the youth stare at him with an unreadable expression before drawing him in for a kiss. He'd never taken the initiative before and he found he enjoyed the youth brazen. Slipping his clawed hand into the youth carefully….

* * *

**First P.O.V.**

He spread his legs further apart instinctually; he let out a low moan as his lover slowly eased his finger into him. The youkai paused, and he released a growl of his own. The creature merely chuckled at his impatience and as punishment for his lack of patience….

SLAP!

Echoed in the clearing, the he moaned into it, as his lust had only risen at his punishment. A whimper escaped his lips as the youkai pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Slowly in and out he repeated the motion before he pushed his finger in deeper. His back arched into the air. He pressed into the hand that tormented him so.

Yes…Yes…..yes….he repeated the mantra till he felt his release arching his back once more he fell backward into obscurity.

* * *

**Second P.O.V.**

He groaned at the sight of the youth spread leg, silently granting him permission to what he already thoroughly owned. He slowly eased his finger into the youth wary of his claws. He paused to give him time to adjust and the youth growled at him. He merely chuckled at his impatience and as punishment for the youth lack of patience he struck him against his face. The boy moaned into it as his lust risen at his punishment. A whimper escaped the youth lips as he pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Slowly in and out he repeated the motion before he pushed his finger in deeper. The boy back arched into the air at simple action. He pressed into the crevice that tormented him so. The youth arched his back once more as he succumbed to his orgasm. He pulled away from the youth hole before suckling upon it, Lifting up the pelt he brought with him, he covered both himself and lover before succumbing into a restless sleep. Drawing the youth into his arms he carefully tucked him beneath his neck.

He only knew that come tomorrow the youth may not be so incline to seeing him, but for now he was content to holding onto his raven-haired beauty. Too bad, he thought at losing his lover. He'd enjoyed it whilst it lasted (They both did; He smirked in remembrance of their past encounter and the similar result), it would seem that history had repeated itself if his longest tryst was with a ningen.

But he was in need of an heir, something his perfect lover was unable to gift him.

Oh well...

* * *

**This only the teaser I wanted to see if you guys could guess who the two couple are, it's pretty easy seeing as I gave you a big clue towards one identity. And the Grand prize an oneshot or series of your choice, good luck and as the great Obi Wan said "May the Yaoi Be With You Young ADFF Fans" (I added the last part). [0 0}**


	2. Dreams

**Inuyasha is the property of Viz, Rumiko Takashi and other affiliated parties. I do not generate any money from the usage of these characters.**

**How do you guys like it technically that was my first sex scene. I just never published this story. When I originally wrote M.B.H. it was actually meant to be an oneshot, but I don't know what happened. Perhaps it was the lack of Miroku/Sesshoumaru either way I decided to continue this story, and it gradually became this. Well enough yakking, on with the saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"**Dreams"**

"_Monk wake up."_

_And irritated voice breathed out from above him. Rubbing at his eye's Miroku opened them to find himself staring into the golden orbs staring down at him. A small smile spread across his face at the sight of his lover. He'd stayed the night._

_Yawning he stretched allowing the pelt that covered him to slip down revealing his chest hips and right thigh. He blushed in embarrassment as he looked at his lover with lidded eyes._

_The youkai eyes narrowed at the blatant sexual invitation, before he grabbed him by his hair and brought him into a ferocious kiss that left him panting and begging for more. His hands slipped up the Youkai back clinging onto him as he rubbed his arousal against his thigh. The youkai merely tightened his hold around him, as his hands fell upon his round buttocks. Squeezing and kneading at the still sore bottom._

_With a gasp he freed himself from the Youkai lips his head coming to rest on his chest as he tried to regain his breath. Pulling away he clung to the pelt that now barely concealed his groin._

"_Monk we need to talk."_

_Gulping he looked up towards the Youkai, oh no he was going to kill him like…._

"_Miroku." he added softly. A clawed hand reaching out to lift his had up. The youkai above gifted him with a smile. Nuzzling into the hand he rewarded him with a purr._

"_Now that Naraku is no more and you are free of your curse I have a request to make of you that I am sure you will find just as pleasurable."_

"_I desire for you to reside with me at my castl…"_

"_Surely you jest, my Lord." Miroku asked barely able to conceal his shock that the Youkai in front of him still desired to continue their "relationship"._

"_You would be wise to not interrupt this Sesshoumaru, nor to doubt his sincerity."_

"_My apologies my lord, forgive this one." He quickly replied before bowing towards him._

"_You are forgiven. Monk I wish to hear of your answer tonight…" With that the Youkai Lord turned and disappeared into the forest._

_The moment he was sure that he was gone; Miroku fell onto his knees a hand flying to his lips as he let out a giggle. Falling to his back he carefully surveyed the dimly lit sky._

"_You know he doesn't love you right." A voice said breaking him out of his reverie._

_Sitting up he looked onto the form of his friend and fellow comrade, Inuyasha. The hanyou was resting on a branch, as he faced the sky._

"_How long have you been there?" Miroku asked as he moved to stand, not bothering to cover his body. Pssh, knowing the Hanyou he'd probably been here throughout their entire "discussion"._

_InuYasha casually surveyed his friend naked body, taking into account the numerous marks that littered his body and the…..is that what he thought it was. Ignoring the monk question he repeated his remarked, "You're just setting yourself up for heartbreak."_

"_Oh really and how would you know."_

"_I just do face it Miroku what good are you to him. You can't carry an heir and even if you could what makes you think that Sesshoumaru would be willing to allow a half-breed to carry his name. What good are you to him besides in his bed?"_

"_I….I…you don't understand Sesshoumaru does care about me he left me his pelt and he wishes for me to reside in his castle."_

_InuYasha snorted at Miroku remark, "Give me a break monk you've just proven me right."_

_Miroku merely stared at him with a confused expression, rolling his eyes InuYasha clarified._

_Sighing at his friend stupidity he elaborated._

"_He desires for you to live in his castle with him, but tell me did he ever tell you which castle you would be residing at."_

"_He has more than one."_

"_Of course he does every Youkai Lord has more than one castle. Let's see there's the main castle where he resides; the central castle directly in middle of the west, that's where he holds balls and meetings and basically his home when he's not trying to kill me; then there's the three castles on each side in the west; the Northern castle, is the gate in which all foreigners must cross before earning admittance; The Western Keep, is where soldiers of the Western Army reside with their families and where future soldiers are trained; The Eastern Keep, is the same as the Western but that's where foreign soldiers resides and are trained; And finally there's the Western-Gate a summer palace, its hidden deep, deep in the west and I doubt anyone but Sesshoumaru could successfully find it making it a very useful place in hiding something or someone."_

_Miroku was silent at InuYasha explanation, "How do you know about all these castles?"_

"_Pssh, just because Sesshoumaru hates my guts doesn't mean I wasn't trained in the way of royals. He thinks I just never paid any attention. But tell me Miroku just where you think Sesshoumaru would place his 'Ningen' lover?"_

_It wasn't even a question more like an answer. _

"_I don't know."_

"_Bullshit! Monk you know, you know very damn well that he won't let you live with him at the main castle. He's Sesshoumaru a human hating, hanyou slaying demon. You think he'll want the other Lords to know that he enjoys fucking humans; of course not Sesshoumaru prides himself on being the absolute definition of what a true Youkai should be. You may be the best lay and longest living he's every had but you can't give him an heir, and even if you could what makes you think he would allow you to live."_

"_He loves me I know he does he calls me his lover and, and…."_

"_He calls you his lover from behind closed doors. He steals you at night and takes you to remote places in the forest to satisfy his carnal urges, away from prying eyes. If he really loved you then tell me why is he so ashamed to show it. Face it Miroku your just a bed warmer to him and sooner or later he will be mated, what then you think the new Lady of the West will allow her mate to continue to fornicate with a lesser being, I don't think so. And even if Sesshoumaru didn't have a mate the fact still remains your human, you ain't going to live forever. Your beauty will fade and what will you then. You'll be a forty-something year old former mistress what can you do now, have children. Hunt down Sango and see if she still loves you. This relationship if you even want to call it that effects not only you but all of us, think about Sango she's waited for this day for four years, four years Miroku think very carefully about this decision cuz it effects you for the rest of your life." The Hanyou said before turning and walking away._

_As soon as the Hanyou was gone Miroku fell onto his knees, his head hanging in defeat. Drawing his arms around himself he began to sob brokenly._

_**Because dreams last so long**_

_**Even after you're gone**_

_**I know that you love me**_

_**And soon you will see**_

_**That you were meant for me**_

_**And I was meant for you**_

_**You were meant for me**_

_**And I was meant for you**_

_**Jewel, You Were Meant For Me**_

* * *

_**How do you guys like the story so far. Poor Miroku but the fact is InuYasha is partially right, but did he have to guilt trip poor Miroku. Well decision, decisions read and review.**_


	3. Repercussions

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Viz, Rumiko Takashi and other affiliated parties. I do not generate any money from the usage of these characters.**

**Summary: **

**For over a year Sesshoumaru has sought the comfort of flesh from the most unlikely of lovers. But now has come the time for the InuYoukai lord to mate and acquire an heir, something his lover is unable to provide him with. In anguish, said lover flees not knowing that the heir his former lover sought was now growing heavily within his womb.**

**Lyrics- bold/italic**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three**

"**Repercussions"**

_**I feel you in my shadow  
My heart feels cold and hollow  
No matter where I run**_

_**I see your eyes**_

_Miroku walked slowly towards the camp, and as the breeze lifted his hair over his face. Closing his eyes he sighed, hands lifting to his mouth he choked out a sob. Turning to the nearest tree he cried._

"_Miroku, Miroku!"_

_He heard his name being called, the voices growing closer._

_Stepping away from the tree he rubbed at his eyes and attempted to pull himself to together before he faced his, friends._

_First came out the young miko Kagome dressed in the traditional robe of a miko, running behind her was Shippo dressed in a forest green kimono top, and a silver hakama Kilala danced at his feet and then came out Sango wearing a beautiful pale blue kimono whilst she held onto the arm of that prince. Hmph! Guess InuYasha guilt tripped him for mo reason. He could see the scowling Hanyou following the rest of their group; he was obviously pissed at Sango if the glare he was shooting her was anything to go by._

_Smiling he made his way towards the group, Shippo and Kilala rushed at him; Kagome's arms flung around his neck as she jumped up and down excitedly._

"_Ahhaha! You're in a very good mood may I ask why?" Miroku remarked happily._

_Blushing, the miko lifted her left hands his eyes widened while his eyebrow disappeared into his hair. A beautiful diamond wedding band lay resting on her ring finger. Clasping the happy miko hands he looked up to the Hanyou only to see that he was looking away in blatant anger;_

'_I guess InuYasha didn't make the move'_

"_So who is the lucky groom-to-be."_

"_I am."A voice drawled out._

_Looking up the color drained from his face as he heard the all too familiar voice of his "Lover"._

"_Miroku are you okay you look really pale."_

_Staring at the man in front of him in shock, he was dimly aware of Kagome and Shippo trying to get his attention. Staring down into the young miko worried face; he turned and fled into the forest._

"_Miroku, Miroku where are you going? Miroku!"_

"_It's all my fault." Sango said as she turned to look at her husband. "I should've told him, he must think that I was going to marry him." Sango remarked humorously._

_InuYasha snorted at the Taijia remark, whilst Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at her proclamation. _

"_Poor Miroku, Inu…"_

"_Wait." _

_Looking up Kagome was greeted by the sight of her-husband to be, calling him her mate sounded to animalistic for her taste._

"_I will find the monk and bring him back safely, why don't you and the rest of the group return to the village. I am sure that your wedding kimono has arrived by now."_

_Nodding her head she turned to the rest of the group who had already begun to make their way back to the village except. _

"_You've already broken his heart Sesshoumaru, what more do you wish to do."_

_Snorting at his brother emotional weakness, he turned and disappeared into the forest._

_**

* * *

**_

_That filthy son-of-a-bitch (literally)_

_He couldn't believe just how right InuYasha was Sesshoumaru didn't love his. And if that bastard thought that he was going to play the role of his mistress whilst he fucked and impregnated his friend then he had another thing coming._

_He grasped at his chest as agonizing pain begun to course through it; leaning against a tree he fought to remain conscience._

"_Miroku."_

_**Always follow me**_

_He didn't even bother to turn, pulling himself up Miroku continued to walk._

_He was suddenly ripped from his thoughts as Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm. Flinging his hand he slapped the TaiYoukai across his face._

_Miroku gasped his hands covering his mouth. "I'm so, no I'm not. What is going on between you and Kagome I thought that…."_

_**You try to hold me  
Try to own me  
Keeping something that's not yours**_

"_What that you were going to be my mate, need I remind you that you are missing a vital organ necessary for birthing and carrying. And even if you could bear my seed what makes you think that I would allow another half-bred further tarnish my name by being born."_

_Miroku eyes grew larger at his words._

"_Do you think I have fallen so low that I would follow my foolish father's path, and fall in love with a human?" He spat._

"_But…but you have lain with a huma…."_

_WHACK!_

_Miroku was flung to the ground by the force of the blow, looking up into red rimmed eyes._

_**It was ****love**** that caught me  
Now it's fear that keeps me with **_

_**You**_

"_Don't you dare finish that statement Houshi, if you still desire to have teeth in your mouth. That is the exact reason Youkai seldom take mortals as lovers because you're foolish human emotions always get in the way." Kneeling down towards the Houshi he grasped his face and pushed it up, gently caressing the youth bruised cheek. "I understand Miroku that you were upset and hurt that I did not tell you amount the miko and myself, but you must remember 'Koi', Miroku tried not to flinch as he said that word. "I am a demon Lord I am expected to produce an heir befitting my stature, the miko can provide me that child, and effectively secure an alliance between both Youkai and Spiritual leaders. With the Miko of the Shikon jewel by my side, our two kinds can finally live in peace. You understand right, Koi."_

_**I want to be by your side  
So I can close my eyes  
To the growing emptiness  
Inside **_

_**That kills me**_

_Closing his eyes Miroku answered in a tired voice. "Yes."_

"_Good, now I know you are still upset but you must be punished I am a demon Lord such behavior is simply not tolerated. Now I would very much like to hear your response to my earlier inquiry."_

"_I need more time, this is so much. And perhaps you need some time to better acquaint yourself with, Lady Kagome."_

"_Very well Houshi you have a year to gather your feelings. After a year if you decide to continue our liaison you will travel to the Western Gate, do you still have the pelt I left."_

_**You want to make me  
Believe that I'm crazy  
Make me think that you're the ****cure**_

_Miroku nodded his head in response._

"_Good you will need it to gain entrance into the castle, till we meet again 'lover'."_

"_Lord Sesshoumaru if I decide to end our liaison what then."_

_Sesshoumaru offered him a sinister smile._

_**When I'm with you  
You try to break me **_

_**Try to hate me  
So you can fall out of love  
**_

"_Either way Koi you will be returning to me, how you return depends on you."_

_**You want to make me  
Believe that I'm crazy  
That I'm nothing **_

_**Without you**_

* * *

Miroku jolted from bed breathing heavily his hands flew to his rapidly beating heart. Sighing he leaned back as he felt the morning rays washing over him gently.

_'So peaceful….."_

BOOM!

'Maybe not' he thought warily as he turned his head to the door and the impending doom, the shoji door was practically ripped from its hinged before a whit blur propelled itself into his arms, looking down he was greeted by the sight of a teary-eyed child. Sighing Miroku pulled himself into a sitting position the now bawling child laid flat on his lap. Cooing he rubbed the child back, he heard the sound of another pair of feet looking up he narrowed his eyes at the child staring intently at his own feet.

"Satoshi, what have I told you about picking on your younger brother."

Looking up the boy pursed his lips as he sent Miroku an indignant look before he made his way towards his mother. Climbing onto the futon, he tugged his brother tail.

Turning around the sniffing child stared at his brother through his chubby fists.

"I am sorry Sounga, that you are such a cry baby."

"I am not!" Sounga roared in outrage before tackling his brother rising to his feet.

Miroku made his way towards his wardrobe and began to pull out his ebony basuro-bo, leaving his offspring's to fight among themselves. He had long ago given up on ever getting those two to get along.

"Ohayō gozaimasu Mama." A timid voice replied.

Turning Miroku smiled at his eldest son. 'Well at least one of the triplets got along'

"Ohayō Miyako, did you sleep well."

"Yes I did, thank you for asking mother." Miyako replied as he bestowed another beautiful smile upon his mother.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Onii-san." Satoshi replied as he made his way towards his elder brother.

"Onii-chan!" Sounga screamed out in excitement as he threw his arms around his brother neck.

Chuckling Miyako sent his brother a beautiful smile before hugging him.

"Ohayō otouto, I take it you slept well judging by how energetic you are this morning." Miyako remarked as he held onto his jittering brother torso.

Smiling in reply at his brother question Sounga grabbed the hem of Miyako yukata before he begun to drag his elder away.

"Ma-mama I fixed your bath." His elder called out, Satoshi merely nodded his made towards his mother direction before he to disappeared through the screen.

_**

* * *

**_

Sighing Miroku allowed the hot water to caress his stress-riddled body. For the past five-year's Miroku has hidden himself from the father of his pups. How was he to have known that the little Youkai blood he had would give way to a pregnancy Miroku was no fool he knew the punishment for hiding the birth of pureblood Youkai's from his or her sire, particularly royal ones. It was for that precise reason he stayed hidden, there was no way in hell he would allow his pups to be raised by Kagome no matter how close they once were. Besides Sesshoumaru would just use the boys against him as much as he loved his pups he just could not stand the idea of being force to comply with that whore demands.

His pups they were so alike yet so different.

Miyako his first-born and the rightful heir to the Western Lands could barely pass for an InuYoukai, but Miroku guessed it was his fault. Miyako was everything he could never be in his youth from his luxurious hair to his expression filled eyes, he was his mother's child. Miyako took Miroku features more so then Sesshoumaru he had long black hair that fell into glorious curls against ankles, his amethyst eyes were always glittering with humor at his younger siblings constant bickering and rough housing or quietly surveying the wounds they would acquire. He had a healing touch and not violent bone throughout his body. Miyako was more of a mediator then a warrior (like his Otou-san, Oji-san, Ojii-san, and so on, and so on) and the voice of reason in many of Satoshi and Sounga disputes. On his forehead, he bore the symbol of the West, the crescent moon and along his cheeks, wrist, hips, eyelids and ankles he bore the same markings as his bother except they were more of a Prussian blue color. Though, at times he would appear docile and otherwise, harmless some never knew that even Miyako possessed a razor sharp tongue which he use quite regularly on the local human Purinsu who visited their village regularly. Though the Purinsu was five years Miyako junior he possessed little intellect on how to approach him, it was a crush and like most youths, he used insults to garner his attention. Miroku could not help but to chuckle at Purinsu determination in winning Miyako hands.

Then there was his second born Satoshi. He was the exact copy of his sire in both his appearance and personality, though his mannerism resembled that of both his Oji-san Ojii-san. Rude, sarcastic, cynical, and downright insensitive Satoshi temper had gotten him in quite a number of scraps with Sounga and the local children, though Satoshi always the victor. Out of the three he was the most perspective in regards to Miroku's emotions, he always knew what was wrong and had no qualms merely sitting next to him. His shoulder length hair was always kept perfectly in place (the brat had him cut it every three days), whilst Miyako beauty was coveted by the village boys it was a known fact that the girls went gaga for both him and Sounga. Satoshi was always immaculate and took to his grooming quite seriously, his eyes were two different colors one gold the other amethyst. He read about the condition in one of Kagomes textbooks it was called,Heterochromia thankfully though none of the disorders normally associated with the condition had passed onto his pup. Unlike Miyako, both Satoshi and Sounga had inherited the exact same coloring in regards to their markings as their Otou-san. Sadly enough Satoshi hated his Otou-san with a passion he somehow figured it out the precise reason of their "home" and the nature of Miroku's and Sesshoumaru relationship, thus in his eyes his sire was nothing more but a vagabond and a whore. Sometimes that boy was too perceptive for his own good.

Finally yet importantly was Sounga, his baby boy. Sounga had his Oji-san and Ojii-san gruff appearance but he was so shy and sweet (when he was fighting with Satoshi). He spoke with an intelligence that far outshone his age, he could be just as loud as InuYasha yet as cool as Sesshoumaru and he walked with such grace. It was no surprise that the village girls and women all cooed at him (his Ojii-san would be so proud), if Satoshi was the fire and Miyako was the earth then Sounga was definitely the water. Though at times he could be such a crybaby (much to his Oji-san and Onii-san delight) he never back down form what he believed. Like when this local boy started talking bad about him and the triplet's lack of father, he stood his ground even though the boy was twice his size. Let's just say that neither boy nor mother would be spreading malicious gossip about them anymore. Sounga kept his hair in a strange style; the front was cut and maintained in spikes whilst the back was kept in a ponytail that reached mid-back. His koi-koi was such a delight and quite the fighter overall, he was the one who sought a father's touch out of the three. Miroku feared that by spoiling Sounga (letting him sleep in the same futon, nursing him till he was three, giving him candy, protecting him form Satoshi, no training with InuYasha, etc) and giving into his pleas he was only weakening him. InuYasha was the one who answered his plea along with an InuYoukai by the name of Atari, Atari though was using the triplet's affections to wiggle his way into InuYasha heart much to his amusement. What? That little punk laughed at him throughout his entire pregnancy and the complete nursing fiasco why not laugh at his expense.

And he was no longer the same, throughout his pregnancy he kept shifting his spiritual powers in hopes of retaining them and protecting his unborn offspring's. How was he supposed to know that, that stupid bite had also begun to change him awakening the Youkai blood in his vein. Waist length hair was always kept in a braid or when the pups were younger as chew toys and jump ropes (before he cut it, it trailed behind him when he walked). He bore on his hips, cheeks, wrist, eyelids and ankles as his children the same marking, though his were the same shade as Miyako. On his neck, he bore a jagged crescent moon, the mark of a concubine.

You're still haunting me  
In my sleep  
You're all I see

Together with Kaede assistance, he was able to suppress the markings thus nulling Sesshoumaru control over him through it. However, Sesshoumaru sense of scent would not deter, thus the distance from his pack mates and old hunting grounds. Stretching in the water like a cat Miroku couldn't help the low moan that escaped his lips, everything was so peaceful…

BOOM!

"Haha!"

And then the sound of crying followed by rapidly approaching feet's.

He should have known that there was no such thing as peace with his three children. Reaching for his Basuro-bo he quickly stood up in the onsen and began to prepare for whatever dispute his pups would need him to delegate.

Whoever said children gave you peace of mind should be forced to perform Yubitsume; he bet a single mon that after a minute with his children that person would most likely commit Seppuku.

Sighing once more, Miroku made his way out of the onsen and calmly sat down on the rock in front of the screen.

"Haha!" He heard the three cry out.

Yup just another typical day in the life of the no longer Broken Heartened.

_**But I can't go back  
Cause I know it's wrong  
For us to go on  
And I'm growing strong  
To confront my fears**_

_**It's unbelievable**_

_**But I believed you  
Unforgivable**_

_**But I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable**_

_**But  
I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX* XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**I apologize before hands for the verse I know their erratic but each verse deals with a different point in Miroku's relationship with Sesshoumaru, the song is by Kaci Brown and called "Unpredictable". Anyway how do you like chapter three lots of references I know, I spent half the night typing two chapters at once. It is three-thirty in the morning so I must bid you Ohayō gozaimasu.**

**Ps. I hope you don't mind Miroku and the pups descriptions. **

**Glossary**

**Ohayō gozaimasu- Good morning (formal)**

**Ohayō- Good morning (informal)**

**Otouto- Little brother **

**Onii-chan- Older brother (formal)**

**Onii-san- Older brother (informal)**

**Basuro-bo –Bathrobe**

**Otou-san- Father**

**Oji-san- Uncle**

**Ojii-san-Grandfather**

**Purinsu - Prince**

**Heterochromia**_**- **_**Condition in which both eyes differ in color (L or R iris is blue or brown) **

**Seppuku- Samurai act of suicide usually performed as capital punishment for shaming oneself.**

**Yubitsume- The slicing of one's finger in retribution for discretions, performed by the Yakuza.**

**Mon-Currency used during Sengoku period.**


	4. Reverence

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Viz, Rumiko Takashi and other affiliated parties. I do not generate any money from the usage of these characters.**

**Summary: **

**For over a year Sesshoumaru has sought the comfort of flesh from the most unlikely of lovers. But now has come the time for the InuYoukai lord to mate and acquire an heir, something his lover is unable to provide him with. In anguish said lover flees not knowing that the heir his former lover sought was now growing heavily within his womb.**

**In addition, I would like to announce that I now have a group on yahoo so feel free to join or not. Although members would have**** first peek at current stories I am writing and those that have yet to be uploaded. So while everyone else has to wait for it to be uploaded onto the sight you would receive it the moment I put it up via e-mail. Here is the link **.com/group/Bunnybop05

**When I originally began writing this story it was an InuYasha/Miroku fic but it soon evolved into this so enjoy. **

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Four**

"**Reverence"**

_**What is it to dream?**_

_**To dream of love that lasted not to long**_

_**Like the ocean breezed spreading whimsically by **_

_**I feel you under the sky**_

_**And I wonder if you ever close your eyes**_

_**And think of me too**_

_**Cause right now **_

_**A dream is the only thing**_

_**That I can hope just won't die**_

_**And in the see of remembrance**_

_**Our memories shall keep me afloat**_

"Wow that was beautiful Miroku."

Turing Miroku gave his Hanyou friend a smile before returning to the notebook in his hands.

"InuYasha you're back early."

"Yeah well that old bat keeps bugging me. Feh!" The Hanyou continued as he flopped down onto the grass. "She acts as though I can't take care of myself."

"Ha-ha I'm sure she knows that InuYasha, she's probably just lonely." Miroku replied, he couldn't help but to chuckle at his friends expense. But it was true Kaede had no off-springs nor any other kin, InuYasha was the son she never had and his pups, her grandchildren though she rarely saw them.

"Well perhaps I can arrange a visit for her. I'm sure she'd liked to see the pups, after all she helped bring them into the world." Miroku announced, it would be a good idea for the pups to see her and vice versa.

"Are you sure about that?" InuYasha asked.

Miroku looked up at his friend his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What between that bratty lil know-it-all of yours and that temperamental mama boy I don't know if that old biddy would survive." The Hanyou elaborated.

Pursing his lips at InuYasha insult he rolled his eyes before lifting up his little notebook and continued to write his little hymn.

"Anyway speaking of your brats, where are they?"

"Probably picking some flowers or torturing some defenseless animal." Miroku answer nonchalantly."

"Figures it looks like they got their fathers sadistic nature and their mothers …"

Lifting his head up Miroku set his notebook aside before carefully arching an eyebrow at his companion.

Gulping InuYasha pulled himself to his feet before looking away.

"InuYasha what's wrong I know you. You wouldn't travel all the way here without a proper reason."

"It's…umm."

"Umm, doesn't answer my question, you know I'm beginning to think your just trying to avoid seeing..."

"Kagome came to visit me." InuYasha quickly answered before turning to look away.

Miroku features paled at the mentioning for his former acquaintance bride. "Wha-what, what did she want? Does she know about the pups…..." The former monk fell to his knees, a hand coming to rest shakily against his lips. 'If she knew then so did' at the mere thought of his former paramour fear flooded through him.

Sighing InuYasha bended down and lifted his friend up, pushing Miroku head up he looked into his eyes "Calm down Miro she doesn't even know about you."

Clutching onto InuYasha fire rat robe he stared into his friend's eye before asking in a hushed tone, "Then why did she visit?"

"To see me."

Flushing in embarrassment Miroku let go of the robe, taking a few steps back he begun to dust of the non-existent dirt on his robes.

"Man you are way to paranoid."

"My apologies my old friend. It's just I remember to well who follows behind our former ally."

"Yeah don't worry your secret….."

"Haha! Haha!"

Turning they were greeted by the sight of the three pups and a giant Youkai walking towards them, Miyako and Satoshi ran towards the riverbed whilst Sounga quickly scurried towards his Haha and Oji-san.

"Haha! Look at what I made." The pup excitedly exclaimed as he showed both InuYasha and Miroku a kite.

"It's beautiful Soun-Soun." Miroku remarked as he stared at the crooked instrument he doubted it would fly, behind him InuYasha was laughing. "Thank you Atari for getting the pups I hoped they were no trouble." Miroku said a she turned to greet the dragon Youkai.

The man was tall even taller than Sesshoumaru, his muscular body was riddled with dirt (probably played with the village children). His shoulder length hair was slight curly and was black with a greenish hue. Silver eyes happily surveyed over them before coming to rest on InuYasha where they darkened, Interesting he finally had something to hold against InuYasha.

"No problem." He happily replied. "Hello Koinu." He purred out, the atmosphere dropping at the change of his tone.

Even Miroku couldn't help the blush that spread across his features at that tone.

"Ahhh…feh whatever stupid lizard." Inuyasha gruffly replied, the blush staining his cheeks belittling his indifferent response. Atari merely cocked his head to the side at InuYasha response.

Miroku couldn't help but to chuckle at his friend embarrassment, sighing he allowed his hands to rest upon his belly. Smiling to himself, he could not help but to allow memories to replay. How he'd enjoyed those months, the feel of his pups pressing against his hands as he hummed(more like fighting, even in the womb Satoshi and Sounga still couldn't get along, and whenever he laid his hands on his womb it was a fight for who could feel him closer). The kicks (which usually indicated a fight had commenced) and of course…

"Haha."

Looking down he gave his little Soun-Soun a smile, the greatest day of his life was the day he first held his pups. Not even Naraku's defeat and the freeing of his curse could ever measure to that inexplicable feeling one got at seeing their first ahhh second, third children.

"Haha are you pregnant?" his no longer sweet and angelic puppy asked.

Sputtering Miroku stared down at his pup.

"Sounga where did you ever get that idea from?" Miroku remarked his eyes practically bulging in shock.

"Well your rubbing your belly, and Moto say that's what Haha's do when their pregnant." He answered his head cocking slightly to the side.

"Sounga do you even know what being pregnant, means."

Nodding his head the pup answered "Yes that's when the Chichi and Haha's play."

"Play!" Miroku repeated

"No pray silly, Haha and Chichi pray and then the Haha belly gets bigger and bigger." The pup excitedly remarked his hands spread out to indicate the size. Miroku furrowed his brows , he was never that big, never he told himself.

"And who to they pray to Soun-Soun, Kami, Buddha." Miroku asked his pup shaking his head in response to the different deities.

"Noooooooo! You should know that Haha, to the birds. You see the birds hear your prayer and they carry it to the baby place. That's where baby are made then the bird carries the baby to the Haha and the Haha swallows it because the baby is not strong enough to be outside yet." Sounga explained, beaming at the adults bemused and slightly shock expression.

"So are you pregnant Haha." The pup asked again.

He was staring at Miroku with those big puppy eyes. Ohhhh! So kawaii it made Miroku wish he was pregnant.

"No. I'm afraid not."

"That's okay Haha you just have to find a Chichi and then you can pray for a baby." The puppy replied as he rubbed Miroku belly.

Obvious of the two male besides him snickers he crouched down so he was at eye level with his pup, "I'll keep that in mind, but Sounga where did you hear how babies are made."

"Purinsu Shion, he said that he and Miyako would pray together for a baby into….." Sounga began before looking away.

"Into what?" Miroku asked he had a feeling he would not like the outcome of this conversation.

"Miyako heard him and punched him out." He finally answered, turning he caught sight of Miyako and Satoshi standing near the riverbank he smiled before running off to his older siblings.

"Purinsu Shion really doesn't know how to take no for an answer." Atari remarked hand coming up to rub absently against his cheeks.

"Yes it would seem that it is a trait that both his father and him share." Miroku murmured.

"Oww! WAHHHH!"

Turing in the direction of his pup he was not surprised to see that Sounga was crying on the ground Satoshi stood over him a grin across his face, whilst Miyako stood to the side fingers shaking as he berated Satoshi.

"Ahh a mothers work is never done." Atari said a grin on his face.

"You have no idea, I'm sorry Atari but as you can see my pup is in need of me. InuYasha when you are done I need to speak to you." Miroku replied before quickly making his way over to his offspring's.

"Hey we need to talk." Atari said the moment Miroku was out of hearing range.

"About what?" InuYasha replied his cheeks flushing

Lifting an ebony brow Atari took a step closer to the lithe youth. "Mating sea….."

"I'm going to be visiting my brother and his wife."

Narrowing his eyes at the blatant lie Atari backed the Hanyou towards the tree. When his prey was effectively blocked, he sighed before pressing his body against that of the Hanyou. Leering down he offered the boy a smile as his hands tenderly brushed against his face, "Funny from what I recall you despise your older brother."

"Uh yeah well were trying to learn to get along. You see I have a niece."

"What's her name?"

"Pardon."

"Your niece name."

"Um, its um damn. Okay I don't actually recall but, I don't need to explain myself to you I wan't to see her."

"Ha-Ha! You are a horrible liar InuYasha. However, since I am in such a forgiving mood I will let it go, for now. If you just promise me one thing"

"What's that?"

"A kiss, a simple little kiss. If you don't enjoy it I'll let you go and never bother you again."

InuYasha stared up at him a suspicious expression across his face.

"Okay one kiss so don't try anything funny or I'll-mumpf….."

InuYasha lips were sealed as a fiery inferno threatened to engulf his body. InuYasha gasped in surprise as he felt Atari tongue slid into his mouth. The long appendage thoroughly mapping out every crevice. Reaching out InuYasha clutched onto the powerful Youkai shoulders pressing his body against others. Whimpering as the Youkai lips soon parted form his own, he arched his back in pleasure as the male above him ran kisses down his throat. Using his hair as leverage Atari tilted his head back, looking up he couldn't help the whine that escaped his throat at the sight of the Youkai eyes burning into him. Biting his lips, he stood on his tiptoe, his lips a breath away from….

"I'll see you later koinu." Atari huskily whispered before disappearing into the forest.

Inuyasha cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Before he lifted up his hands and begun to rub at them roughly.

"Stupid lizard." He muttered before stomping off towards Miroku and the pups.

_

* * *

_

BANG!BANG!

"InuYasha did I not tell ye not…..."

"Hello Kaede." The young Miko greeted her with a smile.

"Kagome what a pleasure it is to see both ye and ye mate." Kaede was not shock in the slightest to see Kagome, she had obviously returned with a much bigger arsenal to get her way.

"Husband, Lady Kaede Sesshoumaru and I are husband and wife."

The old priestess merely lifted her eyebrow at that announcement; the DaiYoukai behind Kagome looked away in agitation.

"I see my apologies." Kaede finally said, stepping aside from the entrances she allowed for the couple to make their way into the hut.

"Sango is that ye." Kaede exclaimed in shock as she took in the former taijia heavily swollen belly.

"Hai, Kaede it is I." the woman remarked as she hurriedly made her way into the hut.

"Last I heard ye'd just given birth to a son." Kaede absently remarked as she took a seat in front of the bubbling pot.

"Hai, twins, Ken' ichi and Kenji." Sango happily answered her face positively aglow at the thought of her sons.

"How many young ones do ye and ye husband now have?" Kaede asked as he lifted the spoon to her lip.

"Seven."

"Ugh…oof."

The broth went down the wrong pipe causing her to choke. Kagome quickly came to her aid patting her back, into she waved the girl away.

"My that is quite a number; tell me how does ye husband feel about such a number."

"He is happy." Sango hurriedly answered. "Very happy."

Kaede very much doubted that.

"So tell me what I can do for ye three. It is a long journey from your palace."

"Oh well we came today to speak with InuYasha." Kagome replied a hand coming to rest on the stoic InuYoukai knees.

"About what?" Kaede asked, it would not do for Kagome to meddle in the InuHanyou affairs. Sighing to herself she lifted her tea up and begun to drink the liquid slowly. It would not do for her to choke again.

"Well he is of age to mate and I have found him the perfect bride."

"Oh really well InuYasha is not here." Kaede said as her eyes came to rest on the much younger Miko.

"Where is he, If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. He went to visit Miroku." Kaede answered from behind her cup.

"Miroku, he's alive you've seen him." Both women exclaimed in their excitement.

"Hai, I have seen him." 'Three years ago'

"How is he? You know we never hear a word about him, it's almost like he's hiding." Kagome joyfully remarked, completely missing the way her husband body suddenly froze.

"He is fine and his pups are….."

"Pups, Miroku is mated?" Sango asked suddenly, as shock course throughout her. Silly girl she still believed Miroku fled because of her.

"Yes he has pups, I would think so seeing as his mate can barley keep his hands to himself." She continued her eyes twinkling in laughter at the expressions now coursing through the usually reserved Youkai.

"Wait a minute Miroku is mated and he has pups."

"Three I believe, their triplets. Miroku birthed a beautiful litter, and all purebloods."

"That's impossible Miroku is a male he can't get with pu….children."

"Not if one is spiritually powerful and holds a sliver of Youkai in their blood." Kaede explained, oh she was having so much fun. Sango in shock over the fact that her former beau had mated and birth demon children, Kagome because a male had outshined her, and Sesshoumaru probably berating himself at the thought that his former lover had moved on and given birth to another Youkai offspring's.

"He sought male flesh, because of me." Sango murmured a hand coming to rest against her belly.

"No, no I believe they'd been seeing each other secretly for quite a few months before your announcement."

* * *

Sesshoumaru P.O.V.

Anger flooded through the InuYoukai at the thought that the monk had belittled his affections and mated with some weaker Youkai and had even gifted th-this lesser being with offspring's, his eyes slowly begun to bleed red at the mere thought of his lover being filled with anothers seed.

As he allowed his anger to take over he could envision his lover splayed on his back, while some nameless (soon-to-be dead) demon touching those milky thighs, kissing those heavenly lips, and taking in that delicious aroma that only he could release. He felt himself hardening at the sight of his lover eyes opening, those jeweled orbs heavily rimmed in lust, back arching, hands clutching and those moans. God how he very much wanted to be the one buried between those legs experiencing….

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright." Kagomes called out to his right.

Glaring to his side he recalled the reason why he was now seated in this dirty old hut, his brother. His wife had it in her head that it was high time for InuYasha to settle down and that she knew just the girl for him. She was quite blind if she did not know that the Hanyou interest lied with those of his own sex.

Filthy wench after all the trouble he went through to wed her (she refused to be mated to him, she felt it was too barbaric) she had fail to give him what he desired. The idiotic woman and all her filthy human ways were destroying the once pure visage of his lands. Her and that moronic accomplice, his nose turning upward at the smell of that pungent wench. Here she was with child for the seventh time she was truly foolish if she believed that by continually getting pregnant she could keep her husband's attention. The man spent half his time lying on his back, his current lover was Sesshoumaru most trusted general. Yoichi had often remarked the boy was a screamer, but that did not seem to stop the boy from returning to the somewhat sadistic fox.

Nodding his head briefly at his 'wife', he sighed in relief as she turned around and continued to ramble to the old priestess. How that woman can stand to sit there and listen to her going on and on he did not know. She was obviously a saint; dealing with both his younger brother and terse two wenches took a great deal of patience. Something he knew too well he did not have.

* * *

"Ye should see his pups they are beautiful." Kaede said as she smirked form behind her cup, eyes carefully surveying her guests reactions.

BANG!

They all turned as the hut door was slid opened and InuYasha entered.

"Hey old lady what's going outside, it looks like a royal procession." The Hanyou began only to stop as he took in the rooms inhabitants.

"Kagome."

"InuYasha."

_

* * *

_

Ha-ha, I am so cruel just stopping here. Sesshoumaru is so pissed but that's only because someone else got Miroku. What Sesshoumaru feeling isn't really love, it's just lust. He despises the idea that he an all powerful demon youkai was turn down by a ningen. Miroku's rejection was a kick to his ego.


	5. Readmittance

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Viz, Rumiko Takashi and other affiliated parties. I do not generate any money from the usage of these characters.**

**Summary: **

**For over a year Sesshoumaru has sought the comfort of flesh from the most unlikely of lovers. But now has come the time for the InuYoukai lord to mate and acquire an heir, something his lover is unable to provide him with. In anguish, said lover flees not knowing that the heir his former lover sought was now growing heavily within his womb.**

**You be finding out in later chapters just why Sesshoumaru feels Kagome tricked him in their marriage. Anyway, I will be updating M.B.H. once a week from now on. I have a mild case of OCD, I tend to flick lights (TV's too) on repeatedly and I don't eat unless the number on my food is odd, which is pretty annoying when your full. Not to mention I have to gain weight, was told that I'm basically barren and my bones are too brittle don't you just love doctor appointments. (Oh she couldn't find a vein in my arm so she stuck me three times; my arm, wrist right on my bone, and finally my hand) Oh, on another note I saw Dora the Explorer today, it made me happy.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Melody of the Broken Heartened:**

BANG!

They all turned as the hut door was slid opened and InuYasha entered.

"Hey old lady what's going outside, it looks like a royal procession." The Hanyou began only to stop as he took in the rooms inhabitants.

"Kagome."

"InuYasha."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five **

"**Readmittance"**

"What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha asked. 'Again…'

"Come now is that anyway to talk to your friend." Kagome said as she pulled the Hanyou into a hug. The former miko couldn't help but to sigh into her friend hair, she had missed InuYasha so much.

Pulling away she carefully accessed the Hanyou appearance.

"You look wonderful InuYasha." She huskily remarked.

"Feh, whatever you still haven't told me what you wanted." InuYasha said as he pulled away from her hold.

Kagome frowned at the Hanyou action but did not say anything more.

"It would seem Lady Kagome has found you a prospective mate." Kaede said from her seat.

InuYasha turned to the miko and shot her indignant look before asking her, "Why the hell would you that?"

'In….InuYasha, your at the age when you should….." Kagome cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she fought to think of the words, turned to her husband she shot him a look.

"Well you ain't got nothing to worry about wench, I've…" InuYasha began to say only to plummet face first into the ground.

"What the fuck? I am getting tired of you using this stupid necklace." InuYasha roared as he begun to make his way towards her.

Kaede moved quickly in front of the angry Hanyou. It was true the battle ended five years ago Kagome should have removed the chain that binded InuYasha to her, afterall she had made her choice a long time ago.

"InuYasha calm down before you do something you regret." Kaede said towards the erratic Hanyou, who at the moment was ready to tear out her innards. "Kagome, Sango and Lord Sesshoumaru perhaps it would be best if you returned another time when you can be a bit more civilized." She said towards the three.

Kagome bristled at the order as she made her way to the door. Sango loyally waiting for her near the doorway, whilst Sesshoumaru climbed into the carriage.

"Fine I'll return when InuYasha is feeling a little more civilized." She hissed out.

"Ha, you're speaking to me about being civilized as if. You're such a filthy hypocrite _Lady Kagome_." InuYasha said as he broke into laughter in Kaede's grip.

"Hush, InuYasha you know not what you speak of." Kaede said as she tried to calm down the almost sobbing Hanyou.

"Pssh, as if your so pathetic Kagome. All those times you told me I was perfect the way I was, was it all a lie Kagome." He shouted, drawing the attention of the village occupants and the Sesshoumaru traveling party.

"InuYasha, I ….." Kagome began to say.

"Don't you lying, you know your worst than Kikyo. At least she had an excuse for anger, what's yours."

"It's always about Kikyo with you, you never stopped loving that dead….thing." Kagome snapped back.

"Ha your just a pathetic old croon, still weeping about what could've been. I'll have you know that I was approached by a demon to mate with….'

"As if InuYasha who would want to mate with a pathetic Hanyou like you; you're uncivilized, you bathed once a week, your hair is a mess and your completely barbaric." She snidely remarked smiling victoriously in her mind at the dejected look InuYasha was showing.

"Yeah so what I'm not a full demon, I don't have a fancy castle or nice clothes. But you know what Kagome at least I would have loved you for you. Now look at you, you're nothing more but the bitter remnant of yourself. You can't even provide for your "Great Husband" with a pup worthy of your union." He said, turning from her InuYasha brokenly wept his form shaking as each of those words speared him.

"InuYasha…" Kagome softly said as she reached out to her former beloved.

SLAP!

"Lady Kaede." Kagome said as she clutched at her cheeks.

"Leave here and never come back you are no longer invited here." Kaede said as she fixed the young woman a furious glare.

"But…but…he was the one that…" Kagome tried to say in her defense.

"Your words have cut right through his heart; I would never think you were capable of such malicious." Kaede continued ignoring the girl weak response.

"Very well I will return later to discuss his marriage." Kagome said as she fought to regain her shattered pride.

"Are you mad leave her and never comeback, you have broken his heart what twisted little innuendo do you have in that shallow little heart of yours."

Kagome visibly scowled at her words before turning and making her way through the doors, Sango shot both Kaede and InuYasha an apologetic look before following. She did not agree with Kagome on her need to control InuYasha life after all she had her own marital woes to worry about.

* * *

"You're ten, I'm five." Miyako said for the seventh time.

Rolling his eyes at the young Kizoku who remained so persistence, Miyako could not help the fluttering that had begun in the pit of his stomach. It twisted and turn, yearning, pleading for…

"I'm too young for you." Miyako added as he tried to deter the young Lord-to-be affections.

"So, besides in another decade you'll be of age and I will be a Lord. Please Miyako give me a chance."

"You do remember that my Okaasan is a Hanyou and that my brothers and I are Youkai. We are enemies, immortal enemies." Miyako continued in a somewhat detached tone, he was fighting to remain calm. Schooling his features, he refused to allow the emotions that were now consuming him to run free. No, no here with him so close.

"So I don't care if you're a demon nor that our offspring's will be Halfling. I find you enchanting." Shion said as he grasped his young love hands. It was true; he did not care about Miyako heritage. It meant nothing to him and if he asked, he would throw away his title and run into the wild with him.

"Fine I give you a decade to prove your worth. One decade until then will act as though we are…"

"Courting each other." he excitedly exclaimed, as he practically jumped up and down in glee.

"Hai, we will act as such."

"So can I get a kiss?"

Sighing Miyako pulled the human Purinsu close licking his lips. He pressed his mouth against the boy as he did with his Okaa-san and his Otouto a simple little peck until…

Gasping in surprise as Shion hands grasped at his hips as his tongue delved deeper down his throat. Miyako was in absolute shock at the flurry of emotions, which now began too erratically, swirl in the pit of his belly. Miyako hands moved from his legs and laid ontop of Shion shoulders.

"Mmph!"

At that sound Shion pulled away, his eyes darkening as he took in the blushing form of his bride-to-be. Bending down he took Shion lips into his mouth again, his lips nipping and coaxing it open, he ran his tongue against the boy fangs. A Youkai; a beautiful and strong Youkai, so intoxicating and sweet. It was known throughout the southern regions of Miyako and his mother's beauty; he knew all too well that he was not the only one in pursuit of the raven-haired beauties. Although at the moment, he had a better chance…

"Umm." A voice coughed out to their right.

Pulling away both youths turned to look at their uninvited spectators.

"Am I interrupting?" Remarked the extravagantly dressed man, as he waved a fan over his face.

"No we were merely discussing our merger." Shion stated his usually jovial features stiffening.

Miyako had never seen Shion so…stiff, it was no surprise seeing as this man was.

"Really I don't recall one needing the usage of their tongue to get their point across. Such distinguishable methods, perhaps it will better plead my case towards your mother Miyako-chan." The man drawled out mockingly.

"If you say so Jitō-sama, Shion we will speak later of the specific to our temporary…alliance." Miyako face twisted into a grimace at the thought of that man touching his Okaa-san, turning around to Shion he tugged the boy coy down and gave him a kiss before scurrying quickly towards the woods.

"He is very beautiful Shion, but one in your stature cannot belittle yourself by becoming involved with him." Tetsuya remarked as he stared at quickly the fleeing youth.

"And what of you father, what of your affections towards Miroku-chan." Shion drawled out sarcastically.

"I would watch that tone Shion, I am after all still your sovereign." Tetsuya said as his eyes narrowed at his son tone.

"My apologies Otousan it is not my place to judge your, acquisitions." Shion replied unapologetically.

'Or lack thereof', He reflected internally.

"But you should remember that there is one who actually does have a say in your, activities." Shion continued, barely containing the devilish smirk that appeared on his face at the sight of his rapidly paling father.

"And who would that be your mother." His father sneered in an attempt to save face.

"Or did you forget that it's through her father Daimyo Seiji." Shion reminded his sire, he couldn't stand to him. he couldn't understand how his poor Okaa-san could stay married to him, of course out of duty.

His face paled as fear coursed through his form, Ryu Seiichi was a dangerous man. At the young age of nineteen, he became the first Ningen Daimyo and together with his younger half-brother, they brought peace to war ridden Southern and Eastern lands. Even more frightening than him was his younger sister the shogun of the south Sora and her husband the nephew to the former Koutei of the Central Lands.

"Umm, there is no need to call your Ojii-san. I assure you I am completely faithful to your mother as long as she lives."

He watched his father flee in fear and outrage, he knew he would face his anger when he returned home. Home…..he swore he would not follow his parent's fate and be forced to wed someone he didn't love all for the sake of duty. He was so used to others doing as he wished, being drooled at by the masses till he met Miyako. So beautiful, that was the first thing that came to his thought at the sight of the youth.

At first he assumed Miyako was a simple village girl destined to marry the future village chief or blacksmith. He had begun to make plans for the youth to become his mistress, after all at the time he was at the moment an arrange marriage between himself and the Hime of the West Ayako-hime; the daughter of the great InuYoukai Shogun Sesshoumaru and the priestess of the Shikon-No-Tama Lady Kagome. Although the latter had no royalty in her blood so to speak, she was still a powerful figurehead and any offspring's between him and Ayako-hime would surely make up for that.

That was into he met the girl her demon senses were completely deluded no thanks to her mother smothering, she was brittle and quite a…bitch. She had the nerve to act as though she was better than him, she who had an eighth of Ningen in her blood. Then he found out Miyako was a male birthed by a male, a prize above all others. Offspring's birthed by males (mostly Hanyou's and Ningen's) were extraordinary beautiful and strong. He had immediately approached him as he watched over two feuding white-haired demons (his brothers he later learned) and declared that he was to be his bride, he was promptly hit across his face. Miyako younger siblings than proceeded to undress him and leave him tied to a pole completely naked covered inn sugar.

His mother could barely contain her laughter and neither could his uncle and grandfather, Miyako mother came and offered an apology along with his clothing his offspring's stole. He had instantly fallen head over heels at the appearance of Miroku-chan unfortunately so had his father. He had been pursuing Miroku to no avail for months; his grandfather for instance had immediately become smitten with the youth using Miroku spiritual prowess to create a series of barriers around the lands and territories. He knew his father and mother shared no love but he could not help but to think that perhaps out of some kind of respect that's was the only thing keeping him from pressuring a more intimate relationship, but what if his mother….died. He couldn't help the shudder that ran through his form. He prayed with all his might that no such thing would happen as he made his way towards his carriage and his home.

All the while not knowing what fate awaited his okaa-san and his love….

**

* * *

**

"Miyako there you are. I was wondering where…you…ran off to, are you blushing Miyako." Miroku said as he took in his heavily flushing son, and his lips. Oh my god his MiMi-chan had his first….

"Ahh Miroku-chan I see your lovely Musuko-san has found his way home." Tetsuya drawled with an oily voice.

"Domo Arigato Jitō-sama, I am very grateful to you." Miroku said as he gently pushed his son towards their home.

A hand reached out and grabbed his arms causing Miroku to turn around, and stare at the man. Miroku stared at the hand on his arm visibly disgusted by the limb.

"Jitō-sama…"

"No when we are alone you may call me, Tetsuya." He leered as he pressed his body against the youth.

"Miyako go home." Miroku murmured towards his son.

"But Haha..." Miyako said as he looked at his mother; worry etched across his beautiful face, before his eyes came to rest upon Jitō-sama. From the feral look, he was throwing at Tetsuya he was not to please by the man's close proximity.

"Go Miyako; watch your Otouto-chan." Miroku repeated in a firmer voice.

"Very well Haha." Miyako said as he bowed towards his Okaa-san.

"…Jitō-sama." Miyako practically sneered.

"My what an, interesting young shounen." Tetsuya said as he watched the boy disappeared into the surrounding foliage. His obvious disgust of the boy clearly visible; the moment he had Miroku in his clutch he would dispose of those irritating bastards of his.

"Yes, what was it you needed to discuss with me Jitō-sama." Miroku said to steer his attention back towards him.

"Well Miroku-chan I worried over your safety as well as that of your offspring's. Such a place cannot be entirely safe for you, that is why Yuriko and I wish for you to stay with us, into we establish more secure protection around you."

"Oh I can't…I wouldn't want to impose on you." Miroku said.

"Oh no, you wouldn't be opposing at all." Tetsuya assured him. 'Just your offspring's'

"Very well the boys and I will arrive tomorrow." Miroku hurriedly said, as he turned to make his way towards his home.

"No, I will escort you there myself." Tetsuya said as he clutched at Miroku's arms.

"Ver…very well this way, it won't take us long to pack." Miroku said with a thin smile, _'Just great this man was much worse than Sesshoumaru_.'

'Very soon you will be mine soon, my beautiful lily.'

**

* * *

**

"She is wrong InuYasha." Kaede assured the still shaking youth.

"Yeah I know." He said as he sat on a mat.

Kaede kneeled in front of him, grabbing at his face she held his gaze in hers.

"You are perfect just the way you are, and someday soon someone will see that to." Kaede said as she stared into those beautiful gold orbs.

"Someone already did." InuYasha admitted with a blush.

Kaede gasped as she clutched at her own face, she could barely contain her excitement at his words.

"Who? Who is he?" She asked as she shook the youth.

"Calm down you old wench it's just some Youkai." InuYasha said with a scowl.

"Really how did you meet?" Kaede asked as she poured herself some more tea

"Well he's Miroku's kid's babysitters." InuYasha sheepishly answered as he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Really tell me more." Kaede said over the top of her drink.

"Well…oh I almost forgot Miroku is thinking about bringing the pups for a visit."

"Are you sure that is safe." Kaede said with a frowning placing her drink on the floor. Especially seeing as Kagome planned to pay another visit despite the fact that she was no longer invited.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright, the pups been around another demon even if Sesshoumaru sees them he'll have to be right ontop of then to figure it out." InuYasha assured her.

"Very well, when would it be alright to show…"

**

* * *

**

Kagome clutched at the letter in her hands, she was in complete disbelief at its contents.

_'How? Why?'_ She asked herself.

She couldn't believe that little brat had turned her down. How could he? Her daughter was a perfect example of what could be created through a union of a demon and a Ningen.

"Mother is something wrong?"Ayako asked, her beautiful white hair pulled into a beautiful and intricate headdress. Ayako kimono was beautiful and long, the twelve layers barely heeded the young demoness movements.

"Mother?"

"Oh. Nothing little one just a bit of paperwork." Kagome answered as she placed the letter into her draw, turning to her daughter she pulled the young Hime into her arms.

Oh her precious child, though her Ryoushu despised the fruit she was able bear for him but she didn't. She knew that if she bided her time she could once again persuade him into sharing her bed and not that whore of a demoness….Kagura. She would give Sesshoumaru the _male_ heir he desired and finally, he would treat her with the respect that she deserved as his wife, she swore.

**

* * *

**

**Glossary**

Hanyou- Offspring of a demon and human

Miko- Spiritual being

Kizoku - Nobleman

Shogun- Commander of forces

Musuko-san- Your son

Domo Arigato- Thank you very much

Otouto-san- Little brother

Yuriko- Hundred-perfect-child

Jitō- Land stewards

Ningen- human

Ryoushu- Liege

**

* * *

**

Wow the story is moving faster than I expected, so that means Sesshoumaru should be finding out about his children in just three more chapters.

*Kagomes arranges for a marriage between Ayako and a human prince Shion, Shion rejects the proposal stating that her daughter is not worthy of such a union. Kagomes has no royalty in her blood and he fears she may be otherwise barren.

*Shion father is the Jitō of the Eastern-Southern land, the other half is ruled by his Hanyou half brother that will be making an appearance next few chapters. He has a crush on Miroku and seems to be unable to take no for an answer.

-Anyway, think of Shion jii-chan and oji-san as my version of the Nobunaga clan. I did all the research, but it was irrelevant to the fic, thus the creation of the four, etc, etc.

- Japan is separated into four each ruled by:

North/Hokumen- ruled by the Ryuu Clan: Ryuu Seiji

North-East- Ryuu Tatsuo

Shogun Ryuu Sora & Shugo Ryuu Shoichi

North-West- Purinsu Ryuu Tatsuya

Shugo- Orochi Masayoshi

Jitō Orochi Tetsuya & Ryuu Yuriko-Hime

Purinsu Shion

South/Nanmen- ruled by the Ookami Clan:

South-East- Purinsu Teruo

Ayame-Hime

South-West- Purinsu Koga

East/Toumen- ruled by the Ryuu Clan: Ryuu Seiichi

Shogun- Ryuu Nori-Mayumi

The West/Seibu- ruled by the InuYoukai Clan: Inu No Taisho

Shogun- Inu No Taisho Taro & Orochi Miyuki

Shogun- Inu No Taisho Sesshoumaru & Higurashi Kagome

Purinsu InuYasha

Rin-Hime

Ayako-Hime

Shugo Takeo Yoichi

Jitō Jaken

-They may rule the four directions of Nippon. However, an Emperor/Koutei resides in the Central-Land and is the absolute ruler:

Koutei Atari & Rin-Hime; Koutei isn't the real heir, his mother mated with the Emperor and had him banished his son.


	6. Rejection

**Thank you for your wonderful compliment (it made my day). Usually I am a little disheartened by the lack of reviews and readers, but then I realize not enough people appreciate this pairing, but I will continue. In Addition, Ayako is Sesshoumaru daughter, but she's not the offspring he was trying to obtain from Kagome. The prophecy as mentioned in the first chapter foretold that Sesshoumaru would be thrice blessed with the seeds of his immortality meaning triplets; (Miyako, Satoshi, and Sounga). You see Sesshoumaru did fulfill the prophecy just not in a way he is aware of, besides the fact that Kagome is not willing to accept her husband (Sesshoumaru is not a human) culture. She refused to mate with calling it barbaric and animalistic; she also does not like any of the demon inhabitants eating raw meat. The fact is thanks to her stupidity and stubbornness she's jeopardize her daughter and her place in the castle, she didn't birth him a male heir, nor did she take his mark. In the eye of demons her marriage is nothing more but a cover, she has no real power. If Sesshoumaru were to take, another mate and she/he birthed him a male heir that one would be the one to receive the title of royal consort.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Melody of the Broken Heartened:**

"Well Miroku-chan I worried over your safety as well as that of your offspring's. Such a place cannot be entirely safe for you, that is why Yuriko and I wish for you to stay with us, into we establish more secure protection around you."

"Oh I can't…I wouldn't want to impose on you." Miroku said.

"Oh no, you wouldn't be opposing at all." Tetsuya assured him. 'Just your offspring's'

"Very well the boys and I will arrive tomorrow." Miroku hurriedly said, as he turned to make his way towards his home.

"No, I will escort you there myself." Tetsuya said as he clutched at Miroku's arms.

"Ver…very well this way, it won't take us long to pack." Miroku said with a thin smile, _'Just great this man was much worse than Sesshoumaru.'_

'Very soon you will be mine soon, my beautiful lily.'

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

"**Rejection"**

Miroku slowly made his way toward his home, very much aware of the gaze of the man behind.

Sigh…

"Miroku-chan is everything alright; we can rest if you wish." Tetsuya kindly remarked, his tone barely hid the leer.

Miroku could barely contain the shudder that rip through his form at the thought of being alone with him. Tetsuya was not a man to be ignored or even overlooked; he was dangerous in more ways than one. Miroku was seriously beginning to think that perhaps he was far safer residing in the west, Sesshoumaru or not. With the Youkai Lord, he had at least some control over their situation, Tetsuya held in his hand the future of both his and his offspring's life.

"No that's alright Jito-sama, I am merely thinking about my home." Miroku answered turning he shot him a small smile.

"Oh, and what home may that be my dear Miro." Tetsuya practically cooed.

Cue shiver, great Buddha the man was absolutely creepy.

"Well, I was raised in a small village in the West. The pups were born there as well, Im thinking of returning there so that their grandmother could at least spend her final years watching them grow up." Miroku perfectly said, a lie it was but he did consider Kaede to be the pup's grandmother. After all the trouble, she went through helping him delver them she deserved to see how much they had grown. Or not in InuYasha's case…

"Miro do you seriously think one in your position with three young children should be traveling all the way to West." Tetsuya remarked in false worry.

"Ha-ha! My pups maybe young but they are more than capable of dealing with anything that comes their way, plus I will be traveling with their uncle and his mate. We'll be just fine Jito-sama."

"The Hanyou…"

Miroku didn't need to turn to know that the man now had a sneer resting across his face.

"Yes the Hanyou, must I remind you Jito-sama that I am also a Hanyou. I apologize if my kind disgust you so much, perhaps I should be on my way to the West now." Miroku coldly reminded the man.

"Oh...wha-what no Miroku-chan I did not mean it that way. I must say a part of me was quiet jealous at the thought that you and the hanyou were involved." Tetsuya confessed.

"That fortunately is not the case Jito-sama, and even if it was must I remind you that you are married."

Tetsuya face flushed in anger at the bitter reminder of his marriage. Not for too long Tetsuya reminded himself, not too long.

"Are we almost there Miro-chan." Tetsuya finally said, breaking the stifling silence.

"Yes Jito-sama, yes." Was Miroku's only answer, his eyes trained towards the light that gently fleeted in front of them. Before they were both blinded by the light as they crossed the threshold into…

Home…

**

* * *

**

"Haha, Haha Onii-san and Oji-san were mean to me."

Came Sounga teary cries as the young pup flew into his arm.

Miroku was barley through the clearing before he was bombard by his youngest pups fighting to relay their own tale to the mishap.

"Haha, they pushed and pushed me and then Onii-san called me stupid and…"

"That is a lie, Okaa-san I did no such thing."

"Liar, he pushed me into the lake and I almost died. And then Oji-san just sat there and watched me."

Sounga burst into full-fledged tears, sighing to himself Miroku drew the pup into his arms and rubbed his poor baby back soothingly.

"It's okay Soun-Soun." Miroku cooed, glancing up he watched the flurry of emotions that flew across Satoshi the first being jealousy and…shame.

"Satoshi I'm not mad at you, it's okay it was an accident. What matters though is that you've learn to…"

"I hate you, I hate you all." Satoshi hissed before fleeing into the woods.

"Satoshi come back here." Miroku screamed at his quickly disappearing pup. Turning to Miyako and Atari, he shot them questioning looks.

"He heard that you would be returning to the West, permanently." Atari answered his eyes darkening a shade.

"Where did he hear that from, and I'm not the only one going the pups are…" Miroku gasped out as he looked wildly form his eldest to his soon to be kin.

"Okaa-san he's upset because he believes the sole purpose of the visit is to reunite with our sire." Miyako softly murmured, his eyes falling to the ground.

"Wha-what, where is InuYasha?'

"Ojii-san left for Kaede-sama early this morning, he said he would return tomorrow at the latest. Okaa-san is it true do you desire…do you wish to unite with our Otou-san."

Falling onto his knees Miroku clunged desperately to Sounga now trembling form, whether form fear or sadness he did not know.

"No, no I never want to be with your Otou-san ever again. I will always lo-love your father for gifting me with you three, but him and I were never meant to be. He is in the past and I have been running form him for long enough. I wish to return to the West so that I may raise you among your family, the only family I've ever known. And when you are old enough if you would like to meet him then I will not stand in your way." Miroku said, his voice breaking as tears ran down his face.

At that speech, Miyako ran into Miroku's arm and cried. He'd been so scared that his mother was gonna get rid of him and his brothers and find a new mate. His family was safe, for now Miyako thought a she looked over his mothers shoulder towards Tetsuya-sama. That man was not to be trusted and as his eyes begun to bleed red he swore to himself that he would protect his family both those now and those soon to come.

Shion…an image of the Purinsu smiling face flew across his face.

_'Forgive me, my love but your father must die to protect our family'_

**

* * *

**

Finally, ty for the reviews the next chap should be up morrow.

**Glossary:**

Oji-san- Uncle

Onii-san- Older brother (informal)

Purinsu- prince


	7. Retaliate

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Viz, Rumiko Takashi and other affiliated parties. I do not generate any money from the usage of these characters.

Summary:  
For over a year Sesshoumaru has sought the comfort of flesh from the most unlikely of lovers. But now has come the time for the InuYoukai lord to mate and acquire an heir, something his lover is unable to provide him with. In anguish, said lover flees not knowing that the heir his former lover sought was now growing heavily within his womb.

Reviewers:

Shiro-chan26- the chapter was originally much longer, much. Chapter 7 was actually a part of chapter 6 but I decided to cut it in half, I hope ya don't mind.

Midnight41- thanks love, best Miroku/Sesshoumaru story I don't know about that there are far better Miromaru stories, but mines might be the longest.

Tigersgrrl- Sango already got hers, her husband has been ****ing Sesshoumaru second in command. And Kagomes well she's sowing the seeds she reaped, and InuYasha like all good ukes is giving his seme (Atari) a run for his money. I don't think Sesshoumaru will be doing much groveling when they finally meet but there will be quite an explosive reunion.

Badspelllr- Sesshoumaru is a fool, but he's one who just doesn't understand that he is in love. How do you think a woman will feel being bested by a male, not very well I promise you that much.

Kaylez24- I totally agree you shouldn't treat people that way, like my mother said don't treat anyone in a way you wouldn't want to be treated. Yeah it wasn't as hard to keep him in character as I first thought, love writing Sesshoumaru lines they make me lol.

Sayomi_chan- Yeah he won't be too happy, but I think Kagomes will be the one who will be really mad.

Kaggy4ever- Nay I luv this story to much to just give up on it, I was having creative difficulties chap 9 is already written was having trouble writing 6-8.

Midnightscream- Aww don't cry…-hands tissue-, pats back there, there. If it makes you feel better I'm working on a new Miromaru story it should be out by this summer.

Sweet carys- thanks I don't know what's wrong with Hades (laptop name) right now, I'm hoping to buy another one but I don't know I love my baby. Probably get a desktop…

This fic is about to get darker…And a shout out to the best Miroku/InuYasha story "Interest" by Twistedhilarity, a must read for Miroku uke lovers.

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Melody of the Broken Heartened:**

"I hate you, I hate you all." Satoshi hissed before fleeing into the woods.

"Satoshi come back here." Miroku screamed at his quickly disappearing pup. Turning to Miyako and Atari, he shot them questioning looks.

"Ojii-san left for Kaede-sama early this morning, he said he would return tomorrow at the latest. Okaa-san is it true do you desire…do you wish to unite with our Otou-san."

"No, no I never want to be with your Otou-san ever again. I will always lo-love your father for gifting me with you three, but him and I were never meant to be. He is in the past and I have been running form him for long enough. I wish to return to the West so that I may raise you among your family, the only family I've ever known. And when you are old enough if you would like to meet him then I will not stand in your way." Miroku said, his voice breaking as tears ran down his face.

'Forgive me, my love but your father must die to protect our family'

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"**Retaliate"**

"Satoshi…Satoshi...SATOSHI!"

Ignoring his Haha cries, the young pup fled deeper and deeper into the forest. If felt as though a large hole was punched into his heart leaving him gaping and gasping for air. He was so angry, how could his Haha even think of returning to that filthy bastard after everything he'd put his Okaa-san through. That filthy cur didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as his Okaa-san, and the greatest betrayal was the fact he knew his Okaa-san still harbored feelings for the demon. His first love, and heartbreak and the sire of his pups, the sole reason why they were force hide in the forest.

He glared at no one in particular as he attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes; this fog that appeared around them was making it quite difficult to maneuver his way around the already dense foliage…

Bang!

"Ufgh…"

Satoshi growled in his mind as he fought to regain his balance, glaring up at the culprit and his soon to be stress reliever tear-drenched eyes fell upon…

"Oji-san what are out doing out here, I thought you weren't returning until tomorrow."

"I can ask you the same think kid." Was InuYasha gruff response as he helped his nephew to his feet only for his hands to be slapped away.

It always amazed him how so much alike his father he was, he couldn't help but to wonder if Sesshoumaru had been this temperamental.

"Where's your Okaa-san…?"

"Haha is leaving us." Was the young pup only response his head hanging limply as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"What the hell are you going on about Miro…your Okaa-san leaving you?" InuYasha asked a puzzled expression across his face as he scratched his head.

"We heard you." Satoshi screeched in rage.

"We heard you and Okaa-san talking about returning to the rest to face your past and to rewrite your future." Satoshi spat out angrily.

"Aha…!AHAHAHAH!"

Satoshi glared at his oji-san in confusion when he suddenly broke into laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at you Hanyou; I refuse to be mocked by you." Satoshi hissed out.

At that command, InuYasha started to laugh even harder, into said pup decided to kick him in his shin.

"Ouch, you lil bastard imam tear you a new one." InuYasha menacingly threatened as he made his way towards him slowly.

Satoshi stood his ground and level him with a glare that even his icicle father would be proud of.

Titling his head to the side InuYasha took a deep breath before running his fingers through his hair.

"You're a lot like him kid."

"No I am not I would never abandoned the people I love, never." The pup hissed out, so determined not to be anything like the demon that fathered him.

"Like it or not you are, you've got the same bad attitude and superiority complex…yeah I know it's a big word for a lowly Hanyou. Your style, the way you approach both enemies and allies alike. And most of all the love you have for Miroku so much like my brother." InuYasha continued ignoring the look of disgust that fleeted crossed Satoshi face at the comparison between him and his father.

"Okaa-san says that I have his spirit."

"Yeah you do." InuYasha smiled down at his nephew before kneeling onto one knee.

"Listen Satoshi your Otou-san loves your Okaa-san with all his heart he's just too stubborn to admit it."

"Just like you and Atari-sama." Satoshi timidly asked.

At the mention of his pursuer InuYasha cheeks flushed into an angry red, "Umm yeah like Atari and I. You see Satoshi your Otou-san is a Inu Tai-Youkai which means he can't afford to be as emotional as your okaa-san, any hint of weakness could bring war and civil disrupts to your Otou-san. Your Otou-san let his pride and his duty outshine the love he has for your Okaa-san." InuYasha carefully explained to the little Inu in front of him. Although his words held some truths, InuYasha truly believed his Onii-san truly loved the Houshi. The bastard was just being stubborn about admitting it, kind how he felt about Atari. Kinda

"Oji-san."

"Yeah kid."

"I still hate him, but if he loves my okaa-san he can't be all bad."

"Ahaha! Yup he can't be." InuYasha said more so to himself.

"Satoshi, Satoshi...there you are I was so worried. Wha have I told you about running in the forest, it's dangerous I don't want you to get eaten." Miroku said with a soft smile as he pulled himself through the thickets.

'Or worst seen'

"Ouff!"

Looking down Miroku smiled at his little tyrant whose face was currently buried in his stomach, kneeling down he titled his pups face up and planted a soothing kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry Okaa-san you deserve to be happy and if moving to the We…"

Miroku couldn't help the laughter that begun to peel out from his lips, he laughed even harder at the looks his pup was shooting him.

"Oww!" InuYasha hissed as he clutched at his foot.

"What the hell I wasn't even laughing at you."

"Well I can't hit my Okaa-san so you will do."

"Why you little…" InuYasha began as he slowly advanced onto Satoshi again.

"InuYasha, stop that he's just a baby."

"A baby I don't see a baby here, if he's old enough to walk he's old enough to get his ass whooped."

"Ahhh! Is that so Koinu I will take great care to keep our offspring's from feeling your ire." A voiced purred out from behind him.

Taking Miroku's flushed cheeks he knew it could only be…Atari

Turning around he came face to chest with the Ryuu-Youkai. Gulping as he took in the demons impressive height, he couldn't help the shudder that went through him at the sight of his girth.

"Ewww! Let's go Okaa-san it smells like they are gonna rut." Satoshi growled out irritably before flipping his hair over his shoulders. Grabbing his still blushing Okaa-san hands, he dragged Miroku away into the forest.

"Well it would seem we are all alone." Atari said as he leered over InuYasha.

_'Oh shit'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX* XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

"Satoshi where are you taking me little one."

Silence was his only answer, sighing he allowed for his pup to lead him towards a set of broken trees. Letting go of his hands Satoshi quickly ran to the largest tree and scurried inside, grunts and a usage of words Miroku was very sure was not in his pup language before.

Narrowing his eyes, he could think of one culprit…InuYasha

**

* * *

**

-Elsewhere...-

"Achoo!"

"Someone is thinking about you koi." Atari drawled.

A grunt was InuYasha only response… 'More like thinking about killing him'

**

* * *

**

"Over here, Okaa-san." Satoshi cried from with his refugee.

Crawling over Miroku squeezed his body into the small hole grimacing at the fact that his butt had gotten stuck. Miroku scowled at said hole, he was not fat the hole was just badly shaped for his rear.

"Well what did you want to show me…oh my god Satoshi where did you find this?" Miroku gasped as he took in the tiny ornament resting in his pups hands.

"Do you like it, I found it after the stars fell from the sky, I carved it for you Okaa-san. I want you to take it with you to the west that way a part of me will…"

Before Satoshi could finish his sentence, he was pulled into his Okaa-san arm.

"Satoshi where ever did you get such a ridiculous idea that I was gonna leave you and your brothers." Miroku asked, his heart gripped in a heavy vice.

"I overheard you and Oji-san, say th-that… I don't know Okaa-san." The little Inu confessed as he sobbed into his Okaa-san chest.

"Satoshi if you had stayed and listened you would have heard em and your Oji-san discussing just when we would be making the trip, and how to ensure your brothers and I safety."

"You mean."

"Hai, Sato you, Miyako, Sounga and I are all returning to the West. It is time we stopped hiding and started to live our lives."

"I'm sorry Okaa-san I don't hate you." The pup mumbled into his okaa-san chest, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Satoshi hated being wrong

Nuzzling his musuko, inhaling the scent that was so familiar he couldn't help but to choke out a sob. His Satoshi was more like his father then he would ever know, and it hurt him so bad that he would never know just what kind of man his son would become…..

* * *

**Flashback begins**

"_Man monk that brat sure looks like my brother." InuYasha sneered as he stared down into the bundle in his arms._

"_Ha-ha! InuYasha children are suppose to take after their father." Miroku said with a smile as he cooed at his youngest pup who was sucking happily on his teats._

"_Hmph! Houshi I ain't stupid all im saying is this one right here..."_

"_His name is Satoshi InuYasha I would very much appreciate it if you remember the names of your muko." Miroku hissed out, eyes narrowed in glee._

"_Feh…whatever monk, Satoshi here is an exact copy of Sesshoumaru betcha he's gonna be real vicious too." InuYasha cooed at the sleeping infant._

_Miroku chest contracted as he tried to breathe and remain calm._

"_Miroku you okay." InuYasha asked worriedly from his spot against the wall. His arms rocking slowly as he lulled the tiny infant in his arm._

"_I'm just fine my friend, although I would love to hold my little Satoshi." Miroku answered with a tight smile, holding out his arms he pulled the sleeping pup to his chest. Gently he traced a finger down his cheeks taking note of his features._

_InuYasha was right Satoshi took after his Otou-san in more ways than one. Satoshi was the surprise last time he had a checkup Kaede had assured him he was carrying twin boy. Miyako was quiet and moved only when Miroku belly was being touched, where as Sounga was excited and was always moving about kicking Miroku organs as though they were toy balls. Satoshi evidently was behind the two in deep slumber. Sounga was truly older then Satoshi, seeing as Satoshi had developed after the two. It made no difference to him though Satoshi was very much loved and what a wonderful surprise he was. Staring into the now opening eyes, he gasped out loud drawing the attention of all inside the tiny hut. _

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me." InuYasha said in utter awe at the now scowling infant._

'_Yep he was just like his father, but at least this time Miroku had a chance of being loved'_

**Flashback ends**

* * *

Spice and sweets; a scent he shared with his sire. Satoshi could be so kind (in his own way) to his family but so cruel to his enemies, it was no wonder the village children scurried when he approached. Miroku felt as though it was his fault his son created such a facade, Satoshi had sworn to always protect him and to be strong. And now look what that vow and brought him. Satoshi hated the very thought of falling in love, perhaps one day his pup would see that love was not so bad. The only person Satoshi even showed a glimmer of emotions to was Sounga, although in Youkai culture mating among siblings were encouraged he just hoped that Satoshi would one day find the courage to show his brother the depth of his heart.

"Okaa-san when will we leave for Kaede baa-chan."

"Hmm, as soon as you're Oji-san finishes mating with your Oba-san." Miroku answered with an evil smile InuYasha was so getting fucked.

He ignored Satoshi frightened and confused look, pulled himself and his pup out, and continued on their way home.

**

* * *

**

"_Mmph…" InuYasha growled out as he was assaulted from above by Atari fervent kisses._

"InuYasha, InuYasha..."

InuYasha could hear a person calling his name from his right, ignoring it he continued with his mini-fantasy…into he felt what he thought was a pair of lips enclosing his own.

'Bastard'

SLAP!

Grinning to himself Atari rubbed at his red cheeks, "That seems to have gotten your attention/"

Rubbing his lips in false disgust, InuYasha glared at Atari.

"What the hell were you thinking you stupid lizard. Did I say that you could ki…mhmm?"

Wrapping his arms around Atari neck, he couldn't help the moans that escaped his lips as he was pushed against a tree. Atari legs grinding sensuously between his legs, tossing his head back InuYasha let out a loud moan, his face flushed in embarrassment. Looking up he couldn't help the shudder that ran through his from Atari's heated look…

Gulping InuYasha allowed his eyes to flutter closed, through his lashes he could make out the approaching Youkai. Closing his eyes completing he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips at the heat the youkai that was pressed onto him was giving away.

Feeling Atari breathing so heatedly over his form was more than enough to undo him. But as Miroku had reminded him playing hard to get was the best way to ensnare the Ryuu further. Men; ningen, Youkai and Hanyou alike loved a good chase it kept their blood warm and their organs at a painfully erect state. The chase was a way to show them that although you were the uke you would not be falling onto their feet's in submission, plus the domination the inflicted upon you in their frustration, anger and lust was so delicious. That perverted leer on Miroku face as he described it. He promised himself not to bring any romance novels to the heavily aroused and pregnant Houshi.

Of course, Miroku wasn't the best person to take advice from seeing as the person he had hoped to ensnared had caught him by the balls (literally) and had a still addicting hook to the former Houshi. Wincing at that thought he knew he couldn't very well lay the blame all on Miroku he could had stopped it before Sesshoumaru had gotten far, he'd just decided to sit back and let Miroku receive his just desert. But no one deserved to be treated that way not even his asshole of a brother. And for all the pain he brought Miroku he wished that the gods or goddesses unleashed their full fury on him. Sesshoumaru sense of pride and loyalty to the pack had ruined the "Ice Prince" only chance of ever finding true love. I guess being stuck with both Sango and Kagome more than made up for the blunder he made with Miroku. One was bad enough but those two were certainly bringing drama to the Western lands, Sango more so with the fact that her husband was Sesshoumaru general lover. Everybody in the surrounding lands knew about that liaison.

As he leaned into Atari touch, he couldn't help but to hiss out in agitation at the Youkai gentle caresses. Fuck his clan, they hadn't done diddlysquat for him and right now for the first time ever, someone desired him the filthy hanyou. The so-called stain to his clan and long dead sire names. Fuck them all, cuz right now he was gonna get fucked and own and was very much excited.

"Atari.."

"Yes koi." The heavy Youkai leered.

"Stop this fucking slow shit, I want you to fuck me now."

The look on the Youkai face was priceless, and his eyes narrowed at InuYasha blunt tactic. It took quite a lot to even get the InuHanyou to agree to standing near hm.

Ignoring Atari suspicious look he carefully undid his haori ties before allowing the garment to slip of his shoulders, running his finger gently down his yukata covered chest. Pushing out his Youki in a similar method he'd once seen Miroku do in attempt to placate and comfort his pups, he allowed it to run along the Youkai form caressing him sinfully slow. Looking Atari through lidded eyes he bit his lips in a teasing manner before pushing his yukata off showing the Youkai in front him the prize he'd been salivating over for the past three years.

Atari eyes gleam a darker shade as red begun to spill into his visage, the affect this little Hanyou had on him was increasing his desire to mate. He would have InuYasha now and forever.

InuYasha undid his hakama, wiggling his hips he allowed the material to sweep down his form. Leaving him completely naked to the unadulterated lust being directed at him from above. Ghosting his fingers towards his groin, InuYasha lazily drew a pattern before grasping at his hardening member. InuYasha gasped out as he was slammed once more against the tree, his hands were pushed above his head and Atari knee was pushed between his legs rubbing at his member.

Grasping InuYasha chin with his free hand he forced the deceptive Koinu face upwards and stared down into eyes the color of sunsets, "I know not what game you are playing little Hanyou, but know this once I take you to my bed you will never be allowed to leave me side again. This I swear…" Atari hissed out to the seductive minx in his grasp, tilting the young pup head upward he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips at that perfect face just waiting to be smeared with his release.

Biting the Youkai fingertips in a seductive manner InuYasha looked up at him through lidded eyes and huskily whispered out, "I very well hope you can keep that promise, my koibito."

Chuckling lowly Atari devastated himself of his own clothing, rubbing his now free member against InuYasha smaller form. He couldn't help the leer that spread across his face as the Hanyou took into account the sheer length and girth of his member.

'Maybe he shouldn't have listened to Miroku, that stupid houshi was gonna get him killed or in this case fucked'

Looking up into Atari approaching face, InuYasha swallowed his fears and afterthoughts. Oh well this was much better then whoever it was Kagome had decided to marry him off to. Maybe…

**

* * *

**

I know I'm evil stopping right here, stay tune till next week…

**Glossary:**

**Oba-san- formal aunt**

**Muko- nephew**

**Otousan- father**

**Okaasan- mother**

**InuHanyou- half dog demon**

**Hanyou- half-demon**

**TaiYoukai- great demon**

**RyuuYoukai- Dragon demon**

**Youki- Youkai/demon energy**

**Inu(s)- dog(s)**

**Houshi- Monk**

**Uke- bottom/submissive (aka- the guy getting fucked)…ex InuYasha, Miroku, Sango husband (hehe), Miyako and Satoshi**

**Seme-**** top/dominant ****(aka- the guy doing the fucking!)…ex Atari, Sesshoumaru, Yoichi think of crazy gun-toting blonde from Eyeshield 21), Shion, and Sounga**

**Hai- yes**

**Yukata- A light summer Kimono and or a bathrobe (though in this case, it's the white shirt that Inuyasha always wears under his haori)**

**Haori- half-length jacket**

**Hakama's- Pants**


	8. MBH The Buns: Surprise! Your Pregnant

**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha is the property of Viz, Rumiko Takashi and other affiliated parties. I do not generate any money from the usage of these characters.**  
Summary:**For over a year Sesshoumaru has sought the comfort of flesh from the most unlikely of lovers. Now has come the time for the InuYoukai lord to mate and acquire an heir, something his lover is unable to provide him with. In anguish, said lover flees not knowing that the heir his former lover sought was now growing heavily within his womb.

Hi, this one of the lost chapters, I wrote several chapters that I never really bothered to upload and publish. Therefore, while the story is being revamped I decided to show you just how Miroku's pregnancy was. I know you're curious, so was I. Thus this chapter, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

He was floating in a sea of silver and blues, in the distance he heard children's laughter and was shocked to see eyes like his own staring down at him mischievously.

The color drained completely form his face at the likeness the child shared with him, behind him staring curiously at him were two boys. Two golden eyed, beautiful silver haired boys. Boys, whom familiarity with his lover brought an even deeper pang to his heart. They were the children he could never give to Sesshoumaru stared at him in a mixture of fear and mirth.

The boy with his coloring pushed his hair to the side; he took a quick intake of breath as he stared at the all too familiar mark embedded in his forehead. Why was he being punish so by these illusions, of what he could never himself have nor give to the one whose hold over his heart pained him still.

He broke out into tears. They were perfection like no other and th-they could never be his. He wailed angrily. It would be that girl, that Miko, his friend who would birth his _pure _child. He cursed the day he ever allowed that man to take him, he cursed the day he ever fell in love with that man, that beast.

He flinched when he suddenly felt the child-like touch of his doppelganger.

"_Hush now; there is no need for tears." _

The boy whispered as he caressed his cheeks.

"_There is nothing to fear. Though your love has rejected your gift, there is still hope." _The second white-haired boy said, his form swaying as though lost in a trance.

"_There always is." _He added as his human-like hand rested over his abdomen.

"Miroku, Miroku!"

A voice suddenly called him from behind, back from his own world, somewhere far away from this strange world and unreal realm.

"_Go now, you will see us much sooner then you think."_

"Mhmm, Kaede-baba." Miroku called out as he carefully pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Wha-what happened?" Miroku grunted as he rubbed his forehead.

"You collapsed." Was the old Miko's answer, before carefully taking a sip from the pot.

"What? Where? How?"

"I don't remember." He added with a whisper his hand coming to rest against his forehead. He winced as he felt a slight pang from the wound.

"You fainted in the fields. You are very lucky one of the villagers were passing by or you would've drowned." Kaede reminded him, as she continued to stir the bubbling pot.

"Oh, Kaede I hav…"

"Ye have been unwell for these past few weeks. At first I assumed it was due to ye –pause- former paramour, but…" The old Miko pouring whatever the concoction was into a cracked bowl.

Its raw and rancid scent made his sensitive nose quiver and his poor eyes to water.

"But what, what is wrong with me. Am I dying Lady Kaede, is that it. Is my life forced somehow tied to that mo-mons…"

"Ye are with child." Kaede said, stopping the Monk from continuing his tirade.

"WHAT!" Miroku and the snooping InuYasha screamed in union, the latter of the two came crashing through the ceiling

"Yes Miroku I don't not jest ye are pregnant, about a month along it would seem. And InuYasha ye will be repairing that hole in my ceiling."

"How?" Was Miroku's question.

"I figure the usual way, one that I've heard you are quite familiar with." Was Kaede's witty response as she sent an all too knowing smirk.

Miroku cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he knew very well where she received that information from. Sighing to himself the former monk couldn't help but to lay his once cursed hands over his still flat womb.

-Gasp-

He could feel them, the tiny ripples sending a warming shock throughout his form.

"There are two." He whimsically breathed; he could barely contain the erratic beating of his heart and breathing.

And just like that both clarity and serenity became known, the trees swaying hypnotically to a beat, birds singing tunes to their sweethearts, children squealing with laughter, the neighbors rutting..err…

"Pssch not surprising"

InuYasha said, ruining the otherwise peaceful moment.

"What, they were sired by an Inu, your lucky it isn't a full liter." InuYasha answered with a grunt, his arms crossed and one leg resting against the fire-pit.

Miroku shuddered at that thought before quickly remembering his deal with Sesshoumaru.

"I have to leave!" He suddenly shouted, as he begun to dart around the room quickly packing up his strewn items.

"Whoa, whoa, there's no way in hell you're thinking of going back to my brother. He'll kill you puppies be damned, he won't let it be known that he fucked and pup a human male." InuYasha practically snarled his features twisting in undisguised pain. He remembered his own childhood, how lonely and frightening it had been. His own kin doing nothing to make it better, he didn't want neither Miroku nor his pups to share the same fate as him and his mother.

Turning to glare at InuYasha about that reminder, he hissed out, "Are you mad, like hell I would return to that bastard."

InuYasha shivered at the feral look, why hadn't he noticed it before Miroku was slowly becoming a demon. Amazing he had unknowingly given away his spiritual power as well as his humanity for two simple life forms he was unconsciously unaware of.

Maybe if his mother had been, no there was no point thinking about what could have been, when it was clearly never meant.

"Let me help you Miroku." InuYasha finally said, his own hand coming to rest over his friend. He may had not protected him before, but he would be damned now if he allowed Sesshoumaru to harm his unborn nephews or nieces.

"Thank you InuYasha." Miroku whispered, his features aglow in happiness.

InuYasha could barely contain the gasp that slipped through his lips at the smile Miroku gifted him with; he was so beautiful a soft glow alight around him. The former monk resembled so strongly a Tenshi at that moment, in all his divinity. Even now his purity was still shown.

"Ye will not be going anywhere."

"Wh-what?" they both stuttered out, InuYasha knew of the danger Miroku continual inhabitants posed upon the village. When Sesshoumaru realized that he wasn't returning, and he would know. The DaiYoukai would rain down upon them like a messenger of death, bring war and famine onto the lands into Miroku either died or returned to his side.

"Are you insane you old hag what if Sesshoumaru finds out about him and pays a visit."

"He won't."

"Are you..."

"I am very much sure I may be old and withered but I am still a priestess by my own rights, a powerful one at that. Not nearly as much as my Nee-chan nor Kagome if she had followed my training properly." The old woman said as she sipped carefully her tea.

"But I will place a barrier for the rest of your pregnancy, as well as getting to work on that distinctive mark in the inside of your neck, and thigh." She added with a perverse leer. She ignored the glare Miroku sent her at her. Just because she herself did not know the pleasures of flesh, didn't mean she was adverse to the subject and its content.

Miroku flushed in arousal and embarrassment at memory of just how he got that mark.

Placing his hand against his belly, he let loose a wave of energy towards the tiny bundle growing so perfectly within his womb. At that moment, he made a promise to his child. To always be there and that he or she would never know hurt. This child would never know loneliness and he would never again know…pain.

Staring up into the sky, he felt a pang of fear swell through him as the crescent moon shined upon him. Searing him with its possession, just like the other who wore its mark.

He shuddered in fear at the thought of Sesshoumaru finding him, or how he would react when he found out that Miroku would not be returning to him.

He remembered his threat quite clearly, either he returned of his free-will and submitted as before or Sesshoumaru would hunt him down. The latter would play in two ways; Sesshoumaru would bed him without his permission, forcing him to fulfill his carnal desires without any pleasure. Into such time, Sesshoumaru felt that he was truly meek, and then he would begin to give him pleasure. He would be a virtual pet to the man. On the other hand, he could simply kill him, erasing any trace of his _weakness_.

He reared back as the menacing old woman forced the bowl under his nose.

"Now drink this, it should help with thee fever."

Ignoring InuYasha chuckle, he downed the disgusting brew. He gently reminded himself that this was merely something else that he must do for his unborn pups.

* * *

Yeah I did it, hooray!


End file.
